Death of Sacrifice IMPORTANT: HIATUS
by LightningXDash-02
Summary: In Kaijo High, our main protagonist, Kise Ryota has chance becoming a leader in Kaijo, but he refused since he didn't have guts. One day he heard rumors about Zombie Apocalypse happening, he didn't believe it at first, but then regret seeing the "Death" that's brought back to "Life". Will he survive? Will his days of basketball with his friends & GOM be reunited? Who'll sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first publish chapter. Don't** **mind my spellings and grammar.**

 **I'm still developing my English, so it would took time to process my good writing. Hopefully you enjoy this horror feels I wrote. =)**

 **I wouldn't have start creating this if it weren't for my inspiration from The Walking Dead and HOTD, it had me the idea making this exist. Also a big important thank to one of the fanfic writer that made me go through this in the first place, wrote a Love Live with same zombie genre but if it's the Kurobas character. The atmosphere of this series thinking how the genre and soundtrack would felt if weren't honorable mention such the Dead Island** (OST Trailer) **, Hunger Games** _(Horns of Plenty, Returning Home)_ **, Divergent, Running Maze** _(Scorch Trail trailer #2 soundtrack)_ **, Disney Scores** _(Treasure Hunt; 12 years later)_ **, Titanic ft. KNB Ost** _(Triple Threat;Akashi's theme)_ **, Walking Dead** _(The Mercy of the Living OST)_ **,** **DeadPool** _(Trailer songs)_ , **Halo** _by Beyonce_ **, The XX** _intro._

The series has many arcs and would individually develop compare this first chapter. The first fanfic that had me develop my writing and I've never felt exciting writing a long a$$ amount of writing as this. I first made this whole thing just for fun putting zombie in the situation, but it felt as if there's actual behind meaning out of all this that became big main part of my life, as long I have support and people love it, I'd continue. Thank you.

 **Please enjoy. I hope to make it success**

 **~ Author 2016**

* * *

Kise is a high-school basketball player, he is also known as a young age model career back in middle school; due from his good looks. He has skills in basketball, he was part member of the middle school Teiko team "Generation of Miracles", an all star strongest team with exceptional talent. Kise has the copy ability type back in middle school. He enroll to Kaijo as his High School career and consider from after to last season, they lost 4th places on the Winter Cup 2015. It was their chance of winning together. Regardless, he just hopes to play a match again with his teammates and win sometime.

* * *

On late evening in his house, his mother cook and his dad watch News inside the TV living room with his 2 sisters. He was in his room, checking updates and talk to his friends online in the Web. He was later bored and out of luck, he went straight to some NicoNico(ニコニコ動画) website. He re-read few things people were talking. With video webcam, someone playing games online, and some boring occupation live TV Japanese news, or some Anime music video... Out in the corner, he notice a conversation appear to had his attention...

[I heard they were some sailors and crews riding in the boat few hours ago this evening. They were heading straight to some island in the whole east part of Japan's ocean; probably fishing. Hopefully they'll be alright someone replied,

[Hey! Imagine if they were ghost or one of the island is haunted?!]

Kise re-read more

[Don't be silly, there mythical. It's just an island their going that's not very far to the country, seriously does anyone care about this topic?]

Someone replied back,

[I agree, although there are a lot of island in Japan that hasn't yet be discover or any population live in it. Don't worry, they'll come back safely. Nothing bad is gonna happen to them] the other replied.

[Yes, BUT WATCH OUT IF ZOMBIE'S COMING AHEAD!HAHAHAHAH] the same person trolled that was from 2 comments above.

[Seriously, were done with your crap. Your probably those one that watch Gakkou Gurashi or some Highschool of the Dead ether Walking dead, what-ever that relates about Zombie crap.]

[Hey! Why not we just talk about zombies and the new anime of Gakkou Gurashi or something? The topic is kinda boring]

Everyone recently changes the whole different topic afterwards. Kise got bore.

"Are these people taking ghost and zombies that serious?" Kise talked to himself.

"If there were, they weren't be one to be real anyway!" he scoff as stretches both his hands up in mid air despite being in the same spot last hour.

20 minutes later, he also found it in Twitter and Google's main search of the same topic about the Crew boat heading to every island. "Weird...Is this becoming a thing?" he thought.

He yawn and later went straight lay on his bed; exhaust.

* * *

It was morning, Kise walk and hop skipping in a beautiful morning on the streets. He suddenly pass by fangirls, he ran straight away hoping they're not reaching his limit and try to lose their sight. He suddenly met Kuroko and Kagami. "Weird" he thought. "What's up with those two going to my school?" Suddenly the cloud became grey. "Is it going to rain?" He thought. Suddenly someone poked him in the back, he was shocked to see who it was. "Kise" Kasamatsu called him. "Don't scare me like that, Senpai!" Kasamatsu started to point his fingers in Kise's chest. "Kise, You'll be our new leader." he said. "What." Suddenly the rained poured into the land with blood streaming everywhere. He look across his hands and they were everywhere. He ran and had no idea what was going on. He suddenly reach through the gate, he saw his other Kaijo team-mates. He waved, calling their name. When he stop towards them, he asked what the hell's going on, raining with blood. "Kise" one of his teammates Moriyama, spoken. "Yeah". Suddenly, he turn into a creepy looking thing and was attacking Kise. When Kise slam his back on the gate, there was some other dead looking corpse looking in front of him in the other side of the gate with a hissing sound. "W-What's going on?" All the dead living thing came across him, they were more and more of them coming like a crowd. They all became a zombie, and Moriyama quickly widened his full mouth and started to gobbled Kise's whole face that made his sight dark pitch.

* * *

He sudden woke up with a big gasp; it almost gave him heart attack.

"So it was all a dream." He thought.

His 2 sisters laugh standing in-front of his bed. "Haha! I knew that trick would work on him, giving him a scary monster attacked from a zombie mask!

Ha! Kikyo, your hilarious!"

"Guys, that's not funny! You almost gave me a heart attacked. Get out of my room!" Kise yelled being upset.

Her 2 sisters kept giggling as they get out of his room.

Kise groaned after that wild nightmare. He got up and had message call from his Senpai; Kasamatsu messaging him about the schedules and plans of today in Basketball.

"Shouldn't you seniors be studying today?"

he thought. Kise swift through his screen reading Kasamatsu's message.

"Ya know, he shouldn't have to tell me everything about the schedules if he doesn't practice much. More like I should be the one... I wonder who's gonna be the leader without senpai around"

"Me?" he scoff. "No way I would ever be... What am I even thinking..."

He went to Twitter to check up on his fans message and suddenly he saw tweets on his homepage that said,

"There was a Zombie attack at the Docs after the crew ships came back"

He eyes wide open from half asleep, few of the replies think they were fake or trolling around, but it was TV Tokyo News that had tweeted, he grunts and turns off his phone,

"Stupid fake rumors" he huffed and came out of his room.

He was strolling outside, reaching few blocks ahead to school. Kasamatsu slowly walk past behind Kise. Kise was rather falling asleep on his walk, he didn't notice he was behind him. Kasamatsu quickly swish his finger through Kise's head to wake him up, he was about to close his eyes on his walk.

"Wake up sleepy head" Kasamatsu command him.

"Eh? Senpai, you don't have to wake me up liked that." Kise groaned; fixing his hair.

"Kise, about today I won't be coming to the Gym and practice, because exams are coming, and since I'm a 3rd year, I have to work hard to reach college and may have my diploma."

Kise laugh. "Yeah I know about that, just good luck!" Kise put ups a thumbs up.

Kasamatsu thought about it, and finally spoken.

"So by that note. I want someone to replace my spot as the leader...and I want you to become one." Kasamatsu put it informally as he smiled at Kise.

Kise couldn't think a single second of what he overheard his Senpai said to him.

"Me? Leader?" Kise ask out of curiosity. He also remembered earlier his nightmare he mention about him as the leader, it's very phenomenal how dreams would accused to happen in the future.

"Yeah, I tried to see if the rest may fit one, but seem like you'd fit more in my opinion."

Kise couldn't believe his dear friend actually would take it serious.

"Ya know, you can be an annoying air-headed person who complained all the time during practice" Kasamtasu included, which made Kise uncomfortable hearing his thought about him.

"Ehh...hehe. Really?"

"But, you have good spiritual sense and faith of relying to others with determined heart whether your about to give up, you have good bonds to everyone." Kasamatsu put rather calm look that he relies on Kise.

"Because I know you that well, I trust you than anyone." he implied to Kise.

Kise wasn't sure about the whole set up, it felt like the time flies fast already and just so happen now.

"But what if I'm not the type of leader and captain you would think I am? I maybe be a burden." Kise tempt.

Kasamatsu went straight in front of him. "Listen Kise, I have faith in you" he pointed his fingers through Kise's chest beneath his uniform.

"So you should have faith in yourself as well." Kasamatsu gives him spirit.

"I know being replace is becoming a big thing or a whole new level, but it's what's making you a whole bigger level of yourself Kise. All you need to become one is just rely on your teammates and be there no matter what the coincidence happen. Just still be you, that's all. And no matter what happens to you, you should never give up and survive through it, have faith." he maintained Kise so he can accept it his opportunity.

Kise trust his senpai's word and agreed, so he nodded and decide to agree of his opinion.

"So... we clear?" Kasamatsu straightened himself. "Or should I kept putting more courage cliché complements words if you feel like my words aren't too good enough" Kasamatsu puts in out of nowhere.

Kise laughs and spoke,"Where are you even going at? Of course your words are perfect, it's what gave me beliefs, since I always rely on you."

They both start walking again; he put his arms through Kasamatsu's neck.

"Get off of me!" Kasamatsu groan.

"Well, it's my specialty."

"There you go again with that annoying act."

Kise then felt changing different subject. "By the way, have ya heard some rumors or news this morning that there was a zombie at the Docks?!"

"Now this is some fake extinct supernatural were taking here?" Kasamatsu groaned, letting Kise's arm off his shoulder.

"I know right!? Who'd believe in those stuff? Their probably in the wrong side of the world thinking today is April Fool."

The rest of the Kaijo team member spot them on the gate and joined Kise and Kasamatsu's walk.

* * *

When they reach the gate within few other students, Kise can overheard small conversation of 2 adults few meters in the corner. Suddenly he overheard the word "Zombie" on their talks. He immediately stop and look at straight them. Kasamatsu kept on walking and didn't notice Kise just stop.

"Hey what's the matter?" Kasamatsu asked him in the far meters.

"Wait, just hold on."

He head to the adult's conversation in the gate. As he ran, he can tell the man was Mr. Tadashi, a janitor from their school, also a good friend from his. Whenever he visits their basketball gym and clean up the place. He always spot Kise practicing after school and they're used to a conversation everyday in the gym.

The vice principal laugh from hearing his conversation. "Oh Mr. Tadashi, were you having a bad dream or was drunk last night?

"But I mean it, there was one! Many of them, and-"

"Yeah sure, thanks for talking to me. Oh, the bell just rang, you can closed up the gate at this moment. Don't worry, I'll tell everyone on the staff office about your imaginary vision of Zoommbbbieess~" she quickly left, laughing.

Kise came up to him. "Did you actually meant Zombies?"

"Oh, Kise? Is that you? Why aren't you going to class right now?" Mr. Tadashi asked.

"Kise, what's going on? The bell just rang, we should head back to class." Kasamatsu joined and the rest of their members.

"Don't worry there's still 5 minutes remain. But again, you saw one, at the docks?" Kise remarked.

The janitor gaze up, "You know about it?"

"I heard rumors last night, but people weren't believing it. Don't tell me you believe in those stuff as well?"

Mr. Tadashi scratch his head feeling anxious to tell Kise and his team mates. "Since I know and trust you than anyone in this school... You think I'm crazy but." he paused and immediately let his words out. "I was part of the rumor..."

"You mean it wasn't fake at all? That this things are real?!" Kise repeated.

"Rumors? What rumors?" One of them asked at the back.

Kasamatsu also was concern and talk straight at Mr. Tadashi. "If this is important, you can trust and rely on us."

They all look straight at him with a determine face waiting for a reply.

Mr. Tadashi sigh. "Nobody even adults care to trust my words anyway, but I'll warn you, I'm taking this full advance serious."

So, he started retelling about what had happen when he was part of the crew's ship officers in the ship last night.

* * *

"It was 12 a.m. midnight when we left, with 125 people going in this small trip. Everyone retold me we all came to catch fish: as a sailor this is one of my few jobs at night. We somehow ended up on an island to rest or look around, I'm not sure what really happen. After few hours of sight seeing and look around the island, we over heard a scream across the distance, it seem that there was trouble, I ran back to the beach and they seem to found the person that made the scream, his name was Shinichi. He was unconscious or seem to have fainted, so they brought him back to the shore, I found out that he was actually bitten by a mysterious looking creature that is a hairy disgusting type with red eyes, dangerous teeth and also seem that it's dead after he smack it to death. They try to checked if Shinichi was alright, the fact his heart rate stop and he could no longer breath. Some people want to refuse staying in the island because it was too dangerous, but this whole task was plan out by the Lawyer this city "Mikado Shinji" I wasn't very clear why he plan us out to go fishing at this night, it is odd. After half an hour later, the real thing happen, I was at the ship when we overheard something a wailing, it seem that the Shinichi was back alive, but rather look different, like some monster with it's body seem to have decompose with rotten skin and I can barely see the inside organ with skeleton from it's body system, blood were all over it. He was acting weird with groaning voice, he seem as if his a dead living monster. He over-bit the woman close to him and other people that were watching over the area. It seem he was dead all along, but was infect by the creature's bite and was brought back alive as a corpse. Everyone suddenly ran back to the ship, the rest were still on the other side of the island or stuck around the woods, couldn't find their way. There wasn't much time and they decide to leave the zombie and ones that are still alive on the island; which was the biggest mistake we've ever did. There was remain half of us, but the worse just came, after 10 minutes, someone had infect a small bite inside the boat, nobody notice, since he kept it himself thinking he'll be alright with a small bite. He suddenly turn into a dead living thing as well, and bit rest of the crew. Me and the rest try to go front of the boat to move the wheel and made it quick so to reach close the land. We hid around the corner inside the ship that the dead body won't find us, until we reach the land. It was 5 a.m. when the boat finally reach the land. Luckily I was still alive, they were only 10 of us left and quickly get out and try to unleashed the boat from the land, so none of them can come close off the shore, but the waves slowly pull the boat almost back to the land, one of the zombies jump across the other side of our land and more of them came. One of the workers that work in the area overheard us and seen the situation, they also try to get rid of them and attack them, but was capable defending them. The ship's boat easily went closer to the land and crush over the cement on it's front and was stuck on land. It made all the zombies landed in Japan's earth, they were too many of them to beat, even the workers and instructors got bitten. Me and the other 4 were left alive, there was no choice but to run and when we reach on the gate, we locked the gate, no zombie tress pass the cities area yet. We quickly ran and called out for help around the telephone and emergency that there's a zombie apocalypse at the docks. If the gate will break down, it'll spread all over the city. Nobody believe in us at first, not until the helicopter arrive and seen the situation. Later, all of us had a talk discussion on the Lawyer; that is my boss, he said that in this state they had some sort of plan that nobodies gonna get hurt and quickly tell the Prime Minister, all were on his faith. Every living dead that's brought back to life will all be back to dead once and for all. He make sure not to tell the whole world about the crises. He told us not worry and blame themselves for the caused of it, and make sure not happening it again. After killing every zombie at the docks, they'll flew to the island and try explode every single virus being in there. One of the people that survive with us mention that Shinichi, the first one being bitten, had the infect Toxoplasmosis, a disease caused by toxoplasmas, transmitted infection by some parasites that can be dangerous to unborn. The lawyer made up his mind, and said it to be settled the next hour, probably everything will get back to normal, he mention.

* * *

"After that, it was settled and I had to go back to my ordinary job as a janitor here in Kaijo High school and here I am." he narrated

"Earlier I tried to warn the vice principal, but you already seen how she reacts to my story, but not as you kids. You believe in what I'm saying right?" Mr. Tadashi finishes.

"So this was not made up?" Someone in the back interrupt led everyone in face palm.

"I can't believe this is actually happening to our world, so did they manage to finish every last of them at the docks right now, were safe now rught?" Kise remarked feeling unconscious hoping these was all a dream.

"Well they should have few hours ago, if not... You may ether see zombies around the area by now" Mr. Tadashi said in anxious, looking around the area hoping there wasn't one and that the plan succeeded.

"I don't care if the Vice Principal believes it or not, but we better tell everyone in the school just in case if the plan may have failed." Kasamatsu noted.

Mr. Tadashi was concern."They did't yet email or remind me about the good-luck, but at the same time I think it's best to keep it hidden to everyone before anything gets out of place, frankly I survive all through that, it felt like a miracle."

Few seconds later, Kise and his team-mates along with Mr. Tadashi were the only ones in the gate around the area, it was already class time. Then they heard a weird growling sound, when Mr. Tadashi look at the gate, he quickly jump back and freak out in front of him.

"I-It's here!" he wailed pointing at the ugly looking thing on the other side of the gate.

"We should kill it, especially in the head, so that none may tress pass the school." He plan out, while the rest of the zombie were trying to encounter, opening the gate.

"K-Kise, g-grab me the baseball bats that you held in your bag, t-that may work!" Kasamatsu stammered since he had to no other choice what to think.

Some of the teacher and few students quickly ran up, overheard the wailing and shouting.

There was more dead coming across other side of the gate, even trying to climb over the wall. Mr. Tadashi and the rest of the adults try to held the gate of not opening it. Kasamatsu also plan of hitting the zombie's face with a baseball bat to get them off the gate. Suddenly, one of the zombie's caught the teacher's hand and bit it. The teacher hurt unconscious and it was stingy. Mr. Tadashi knew this was going to be trouble. He tried to back up the students away from the bitten one.

"You boys better get away from here and tell everyone at school, very soon, the gate will broke down and spread it everywhere." He inform them.

Suddenly the gate opened unchained and one zombie was so quick it ran towards Kise as his prey. Thankfully, Kasamatsu hit it's head to death over his baseball bat saving Kise's life.

"We better get going, tell everyone we needed their help to fight over these herd of zombies." Kasamatsu inform his team mates.

He tried his team-mates to follow where he was going.

"This was just like almost as closed to my dream..." Kise thought. He tried to pinch himself to see if this was also a dream, but he seem to be alive and his skin can feel the pain

"It is becoming a real thing."

"Do you think that teacher will affect onto turning into a zombie too?" Kise ask out-loud running in the hallway with his teammates.

"We have no choice, but we should do what's best right now!" Kasamatsu scold.

A male teacher saw them and called out, "Boys no running the hallway."

Kise and his team told him about accident in the fence gate and the rest of the class on every room.

"Omg, it's Kise! Kiseeee~" the fangirls over called him in the hallway.

There were scream in the school entrance, one of them tried to fought but was powerless.

"What's the point of telling everyone in the whole school about the news if there's no escape, we'll never manage to escape this." Kasamatsu growled.

"S-Shouldn't they be someone like police or helicopter emergency coming to help us?" one of their teammate Mitsuhiro ask being frighten, thinking that everything is going to be over.

They plan heading back to the gate and it seem, that most of the students got infected and grew more in the hallways, with blood and screaming seeing everyone got bitten one by one, they were stuck in the middle of the herd. Mr. Tadashi and rest of the adult brought weapons as broom, stick and anything handful and come across Kise's group.

"Run!" the Principle call them out. "And go to the nearest rooftop!" he inform them.

They run quickly with Mr. Tadashi, and headed to the outside side-stairs, one of the zombie followed them, and one of the students coming along with them got bitten, even their teammates.

"KOBORI!" Kasamatsu wailed his name seeing his friend being bitten.

Kise gasped in shocked, "Where's Mitsuhiro?!, did we lose him?" He looked all over the area with bunch of zombies around, can't seem to find his friend. Then overheard a Mitsuhiro's scream, he was also bitten.

"You guys leave, I'll take care of these!" One of his mates Shinya proclaimed trying to sacrifice himself.

Kise got frustrated, "No, we can't leave you here!"

"Just go!" he bawled out after seconds got bitten.

Shinya and the zombies were 10 steps away from Kise, Kasamatsu and Moriyama along with Mr. Tadashi with the other students.

"We should go!" Mr. Tadashi protested.

Kasamatsu and Moriyama can't barely look at their other team mates as friend being one of those horrifying looking living death. Kise had no choice but to left their friend as he teared up, running through the stairs and reach the rooftop.

They leave out locks and other big material so the zombies can't trespass.

* * *

At last from all running over hell, they rest and were out of breath. They were students crying, terrified of what's happening to their school, their city, and probably the whole country of Japan that may infect the apocalypse.

"Are we going to be safe in here?!" One of the students told the teacher.

"We telephone the emergency, but... they didn't make it to be alive in this state. But according on the other side of Japan up north, they maybe help us soon... Probably for few hours."

"Kise, you should call your parents or your other team back in middle school if they still remain alive!" Kasamatsu reminded him.

"I didn't realized that." Kise quickly check his phone and first called his family and his 2 sister.

Later they pick up, his parents were still alive. Kise's parents inform that they were in some ship, last 2 hours they called out all adults and parents to aboard the ship, but they weren't sure why. Kise then calls his other sister, her 1st sister didn't pick up, he was worried, he later call up his other sister, then she pick up.

"Sis, Are you alright? Where are you? Did something happen? Anything bad happen at your school? What happen to onee-chan?"

"Whoa, calm down. It's sounded like I was in some accident or something.. You alright? Oh, by the way our school had a field-trip going to US if you haven't noticed. Were at the Airport right now, later my phone won't dial reach in Japan, haha. Didn't I tell you about that last night? Anyway, are you...okay?" Kise's sister inform him.

Kise felt relief that his sister was alright, and it seem like the syndrome infection may only caused in the middle of Japan, not the whole world. He replied to his sister, "N-Nope, everything is fine here." Kise with a cheerful mood and hangs up. He doesn't want her sister's trip to be ruin, or is his situation more important, it felt as if he regret what he replied to her, he felt stupid.

He tried calling his older team-mates. "Aomine, are you there? Did anything weird happen to your school?"

"I see that your school also had same situation like ours." Aomine inform, seemingly that Too Academy had same zombie apocalypse problem.

"Are you guys alright?! Where are you? Where's Momoi-san and the rest?" Kise asked very caution.

"I'm alright, right now were heading to your school! Aomine said riding over an Off-road truct as a driver. "If you happen to see some off-truck coming near by, it's us. And don't worry about Momoi, she's here with me, just seem pretty broked down right now, along with Sakurai and Imayoshi, we managed to survive, and the rest... well, t-they didn't make it" Aomine sniffled from holding back his running nose after his tears fall.

"Also, Midorima and Takao are here with us, we just went over their school from same situation and they seem to be the only ones left too." Aomine included, as Takao kept crying, while Midorima try holding his emotion back comforting Takao back from the car seat.

"Also my mom is coming over with a school bus, and make sure everyone that survive in your school should get in" He noted

"Now I feel glad there somebody like you who exist right now, you're a savoir, but what about Kuroko and Kagami's school?" Kise notably asked getting more anxious.

"Thanks for that, I'm trying since I won't left my dear friends." Aomine handed the phone to Midorima, since he was busy looking at the road; droving.

"We called Kagami, they were alright and their also waiting for us after we reach your school first seeming yours would have more population than Seirin right now. I don't think the zombie apocalypse can reach through Murasakibara or Akashi's school, we also phone call them, but it was un-available."

"Alright, please be safe and I'm sorry about your team-mates." Kise comfort them feeling sorry for them.

"No need to" Midorima hangs up the phone

"Shin-chan, are we going to die!?" Takao whimpered sobbed. "Were going to be alright, we will be, as long as we both survive and always stick together." Midorima eased his partner as the glasses dude also teared up; mourning.

* * *

"They alright?" Kasamatsu asked after Kise hangs up his phone.

"Yeah... I just hope so... What if they weren't? What if they may not come? If were gonna stuck here, we maybe eaten... Senpai, are you also going to be eaten too as well?" he kept asking bunch of question in his thoughts.

"Whether I'll be eaten or not, it's like give up on life, or survive in life. But Kise let me tell you, no matter what happens between us, I'll always be proud of you, and you deserved it. If I'm not around, just keep on going no matter what the coincidence is. I'll always be there even if I'm not around." Kasamatsu gave his last smile.

"Just face it Kise, this is now the reality you're seeing. You have a choice." He finishes.

"Kasamatsu...Don't give me that." Kise's tears were easily fallen and hug him.

Kasamatsu sighed.

"If this all didn't happen, right now we'd be playing basketball in the gym, playing together, have fun, well I wouldn't be in that scene right now, since I'll be studying... And also, you could have been titled as the Leader and who knows what happens after that... Guess it wasn't what I for expect today." He huff.

Then they overheard a honk noise and it was Aomine with the rest coming over Kise's school, along Aomine's mom dropping by a school bus heading through the field; making every zombie crash gets it's way as blood splattered and their bodies being torn.

It was also the time, the 3 helicopters pass the Kaoji's school roof and were right on time.

They were maximum 82 students and adults that are alive. Only below average 15 can hop in the helicopter.

The rest follows Kasamatsu as he started to break out the locked and started to hit every zombie that come across the stairs, led the other 50+ people along with Mr. Tadashi heading down the stairs and ran up to the field, reaching the school bus that were few blocks away with zombie's surrounds. Everyone had to run all the way to the field without being caught by the dead.

They ran fast as they can and try not to be touch by any dead living corpse. Kise overheard shouts and screams that some didn't make it, but thankfully some went straight inside the bus as safe. Kasamatsu along with Moriyama and Kise plan on going with Aomine's Off-Road truck to find them to the other side of the school, they through inside the school hallway finding the exit, Kise had a hockey stick handle as Kasamatsu with his baseball bat along with Moriyama and pass through the gym. They grab basketball and volleyball hitting them to get out of their way. The whole school inside were a mess with gore's and zombies eating dead people and other zombies, it was disgusting, worse than horror movies Kise had seen, but this was reality. They overheard Aomine's yelling from outside, the 3 of them finally saw the truck at the window and an exit sign, they quickly called out which cause more trouble since Zombies can easily sense sounds and were smarter.

* * *

They almost came out the exit door after the hallway. However, more zombies come near and block the 3 of them, they suddenly lose sight of Moriyama. Kise look around for his other friend, minute later.

Then by now he found Moriyama looking back without a single move standing.

"Moriyama-senpai, you alright?" Kise tried to touch his shoulder, Kasamatsu suddenly called out his name to get away from him finding out Moriyama is't normal.

Moriyama started attacking Kise and led straight to the wall to block him. He was also infected, rest of the dead joined him. Kasamatsu ran straight and hit all the zombies in the area that were attacking Kise, and even hit his own friend Moriyama... which this Moriyama is no longer the friend Moriyama he knows. He was gone.

"Looks to it, he was too late. He was a good team member, and a supportive friend."

Kasamatsu prayed for his dead friend.

"If we don't hurry, one of us won't make it in time!"

Both of them almost made it to the Exit were they can be save. Then out of the corner, Kasamatsu overheard a rattle sound inside one of the locker, the locker seem to have open automatically and appeared to have 2 twins girls hiding in there the whole time. Zombies overheard the crash and come across the girls.

Kise was already reaching at the truck.

"Were here!" Kise announce

"It's just you Kise... Were you with someone?" Aomine thought wondrously.

Kise snap, he look behind if Kasamatsu was behind with him, but realized he wasn't. His eyes widened, his brain was scrambling with blurry visions, he kept asking where Kasamatsu could have been, maybe he went straight back inside the school building.

"Hey where you going?!" Aomine yelled Kise.

Kise quickly ran inside the hallway, and notice Kasamatsu was foughting the zombie's trying the save someone.

"Now go run! Follow that boy!" Kasamatsu ordered them, pointing at Kise.

"W-What are you doing?!" Kise shouted, seeing his friend being surrounded by the zombies, he was block and had nowhere to escape. The two twin girls quickly hop in the off-truck. Kise got upset and attacked every death living.

"Get away from him!" he smacked with a hockey stick on every one of their heads like a hockey pock.

As he reach, he view that Kasamatsu was already being bitten through the neck, knees, shoulder and kept gobbled up every single part of him.

"N-N-No..." Kise stammered with words, being frozen.

"Kise... y-you should go...It's too late." Kasamatsu said it unconsciously.

"N-NO!" Kise cried never felt pain. "What have I done!?" he shrugged feeling shameless.

"Idiot go! There's no other way, I'm already infected, and I don't want you to get it as well!" He growl over in pain.

Kise covered his face over tears with his 2 both hands. "This can't be happening...I can't leave you here, this is not what I want, I don't want you to turn into these dead living thing. This must be all a dream, this can't be happening!"

"Kise! We should go! Or else it's too late!" Aomine yelled out.

"Idiot, just go... If you want to survive, do it for me" Kasamatsu said in his last word while the zombies were more in his surrounds.

Kise quickly ran back sobbing,leaving him from hell.

"That's my good boy." Kasamatsu smiled from his last word, leaving him out with the rest of the death corpse biting and eating over him.

Aomine quickly start the engine harder and get out of Kaijo High School heading to Seirin while her Mom were heading where the school bus going far from Tokyo Japan. Her mom was worried if his son and his friends would make in time around the south cost of Japan before night.

Kise kept crying with tears mourning over his friend Kasamatsu.

Takao comforted him. " It's going to be alright man... you'll get over it...I guess"

The team are now heading to Seirin High School.

* * *

Sometimes, you can't what have you want. Life is reality and it's cruel. Too cruel for these lives if they had gone through situation like this than having ordinary life. This was just the beginning of their tragic suffering. But they'll be facing more to hell for the last several months, so is there a thing that's called peace? Will there be a Miracle... in this Generation? Will they survive? Is this like victory?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanted to thank the people that have took their time to read the plot. It is a great opportunity and I feel pleased.**

 **I have few help from a friend. I appreciate for the help~**

* * *

The subway station underneath ground was busy in a place of Akita, Japan.

The train approaches across, south part of the station and led a stop, opening the door to let everyone hop in.

"Ready to go inside the train Atsushi?" Himuro called out his friend,

Murasakibara doesn't look amused,

"Let's just quickly go to Tokyo and buy many sweets as possible, and just come back." he grunt.

Tatsuya laughs. They both enter the train before closing in.

He understand that he has love for sweets, from why he wants to go on the trip.

He sigh.

"Don't make it so sudden. We're just visiting there because I wanna meet my teacher and my brother."

He gave Murasakibara a snickered look. "And remember, you said you wanted to come with me."

He tries to make him feel a bit flustered.

They later find an empty seat and sat when the train's about to move.

Murasakibara shrugged and looked away.

"Well, Tokyo sell...way... cheaper brands of sweets, candies and chocolate. I just need to buy all of them." he stammered

"Or... do you get lonely without me around?" Tatsuya guessed, giving him a smirk.

Murasakibara suddenly flushes with awkwardness all over his face. "S-Shut up!"

"You're still the same thing as always." Tatsuya smiles and giggles.

* * *

Later, the continuation to with Kise with the rest of his friends roading in the off-truck as they had to go miles on roads and siding of the street to reach Seirin High School and also try to avoid away from the dead. It made a major situation spreading all over the city, they had to survive and save the others.

Sakurai got out of his seat and came straight to Aomine.

"Hey I think you should drive a little faster, one of them is catching up! More more of them coming!"

He warns anxiously.

Aomine groans. "I know! I'm trying my best! It's not easy!Why don't you pull the wheels instead?"

One of the zombies that was close by suddenly breaks the left window of the truck where Midorima was sitting on the back left seat. Momoi and Sakurai scream. The zombie's hand got stuck and tries to grab Midorima.

Takao had a long sharp stick he carried; originally from a broom. He immediately grabbed it and hit the zombie's hand to let it out of the glass window. Sakurai was panicking, covering his ears along with Momoi and the rest.

It was tough and hard to release the hand out of the window. Takao grunts and quickly raised his left foot and smacks the whole glass releasing the dead hand, it was a strong kick it led to hit the zombie's head as well, and manage to fell off the truck. Takao panted.

There were a lot of them across the area. One of the zombies that was climbing the brick gate of the neighbors house saw the truck passing below and quickly jump on top roof of the truck. They gasp.

"Aomine it's on top of us!" Momoi shreiked!

The zombie started to enter from the window glass that Takao hit and broke, it can already smell it's prey inside. It's hand was holding the side of the glass. Takao was scared, he tried to hit the dead hand to release.

He shrugged. "Get out you stupid filthy thing!" He kept hitting the hand.

The zombie growls and whacks the stick out of it's way. Takao fell, so was his stick. The dead put both hands below the window and quickly let it's head inside the truck. It got it's eyes on Midorima and started to come near him.

"Grab something!" Imayoshi called to Midorima.

He had nothing, he tried to quickly think of something before it got him. While Kise was sitting feeling depressed this whole time, he suddenly he quickly steal Takao's broom stick and starte screaming as he was about to pull it out of the window! When it got back outside the car, Aomine tried driving around the left side of the brick wall and manage to squish and hit it's body letting the zombie out of the truck.

Kise panted. "I've had enough of these."

* * *

Later while the adults hop aboard the 5 ships in the other part of the docks in Tokyo, the woman came straight at the guard that was letting everyone walk up through the stairs on the 3rd ship.

As she's about to walk the stairs, she paused. "Wait, before we enter the ship. Please let me ask of what's exactly going on here. Where are you taking us.?"

"I'm sorry Miss, but we don't have time for questions! We have to quickly move in!" The guard noted while the rest that line up were waiting and wondering what's going on the front line.

She was eagerly upset. She start grabbing his front top uniform to let him have attention.

Everyone on the front startled and shocked from the reaction.

"Look here mister, I need to know what's exactly happening, or is this some trap the government are planning? Answer me! I need to know!"

The guard was scared. One of the leaders came straight at the scene. "What's going on?"

She saw the leader and threw the guard off her sight and immediately came straight at him.

"I should be the one asking you! Are you in charge of this? My son is out there! I can't leave him alone in the city! Just tell us what's exactly going on!"

The rest of the people that were climbing aboard agreed from what she said and shouted straight at the leader.

"Yeah! Where are you taking us?

"We need answers!" One of them called out in the back.

The leader closed his eyes and had a big sigh, letting out his breath, and about to reveal everyone the truth..

"Look when I'm about to say this, you'd all be in shock right now."

He opened his eyes.

"The zombies attacking in the other docks this morning and the plan we did to stop it, failed. It's now spreading all over Tokyo and we all wanna make sure everyone that's still alive would make it out alive out of Japan right now!"

Everyone was silent. They had no words to say from their shocking face.

"His kidding this?" one of them laugh.

"Your playing us around aren't you?" they called out on him.

"One of our Lawyer that made this plan was already infected, that's why the plan failed, we have no other choice but to do this right now...It's the best we can come up with."

The woman was shaking her fingers reaching to him. "Y-You're not serious are you?" Her eyes started to tear.

"Forgive me, but we saw it." He answered, feeling guilty.

One of the people on the back started panicking and quickly run through the stairs going up in the ship.

"B-But my son... H-his still in school, what if he's still alive?" She was feeling broken as her tears kept running.

"One of the emergency police department will look over for survivors that are still in the city. We'll try our best." He gave the best answer he could to calm the citizens.

The 2nd ship that people walk up the stairs looked at the scene on the other ship. They were running like hell like a tsunami's coming over.

"Did you hear what happened at the line up on the 3rd boat?" One of the old lady talked to the other lady. "They said that there's a dead living thing that's haunting over the city and the woman had his son still stuck in school, or maybe the rest of the students are still in there."

The other older lady covered her mouth with her hands. "Wow, what a tragedy. Thank god I grew in younger days and finished school. I feel bad for younger kids this generation that had occurred the situation."

The 2 married couple on the back heard the two older women's conversation and were worried.

"I hope our kids will be fine... Will they?" The wife spoke to her husband.

"Didn't you hear? There are dead living things spreading the city everywhere. They're not gonna to be alright."

The husband was also worried.

"Ugh, maybe I should call them..." she pointed out, clicking the numbers on her phone. "Since Kiko's on a field trip to US, there won't be any occurred situation at the state. I'd better call Kise."

She waited for an answer while it rang, but he didn't pick it up. She started to get more worried. "Maybe Kise's with Kiyomi or something" Her mind was scrambling as she dialed her other daughter's phone.

The phone finally pick up.

"Kiyomi! Where are you?! You alright? Are you with your brother?"

Kiyomi was running out of breath, panting.

"I-I don't know... There's this living monster attacking my school, I quickly rushed out of there but there were more outside and all over the area and I'm stuck in a telephone booth right now. I need your help!" she wailed.

"S-Stay calm sweety..." She was also scared hearing over her daughter's reaction. "Hopefully the emergency service would come to get you out of there!"

"I think it's too late. Right now the creepy dead corpse outside are walking right through my spot, trying to break in!" She was terrified, "I won't make it! They're trying to break the glass! Mom, help me!" she kept wailing.

Her mother's eye started to tear, feeling helpless as a mother. "Kiyomi..."

"MOM!"

The zombie instantly crack and break the glass wall with screaming and wailing from the telephone box to let themselves in. She scream as they quickly grab the girl and started biting her everywhere, blood burst out as her skin got wreck like a plastic being burn by the fire, every one of her bone crack as she screamed.

Her mother heard the scene of her daughter being bitten by the dead. She heard growling and snarl like what from you hear in horror movies, until she finally pass out.

She drop her phone, shrugging her fingers, covering her face.

"What happened?" Her husband was concerned.

"S-She's gone..." She sat down on the ground, crying.

One of the people in the background wondered if she was alright and some felt sorry for her and tried avoiding the scene.

"Kise...please, don't go too..."

* * *

Kise and the rest were going to Seirin. After Kise defeated the zombie off from the truck, he ran out of breath and grunt angrily.

"Here." He gave the broom stick back to Takao.

Takao was amazed.

Kise then sat back to his same old position, feeling depressed all over again.

"Tssk," Aomine hiss. "Wonder what got him out of his seat".

Kise covered himself with his hands as he kept sobbing crying with tears over again.

"I can't take it! Wish it'd all be over...If only you'd be here senpai...Kasamatsu"

The group inside the truck were waiting for someone to comfort him. They understand how he felt, just like when they were the ones seeing the death of their other friends earlier, but seems that everyone was to un-confident to start talking to him or to not ruin his mood to make him more upset.

Aomine kept driving the truck without any zombie's nearby, just halfway to Seirin High.

The two twins that were also save from same school as Kise look beside him in the seat, poorly. Feeling ashamed. He cried over the death of his friend, and the fact his friend made both of them survive.

They felt that they were the once to blame.

The twins had a small body with two twin-tails on them. They both had light brown hair with orange eyes like the sunset of the sky. They also were wearing Kaijo uniform and had their bags along with them. One of them tried to be confident to which either are going apologize to the yellow hair guy.

The older twin took a deep breath. She looks across Kise as she got closer to him, reaching her hands to try interrupting.

"H-Hey, were sorry about your friend." One of the twin valiantly apologized.

Aomine heard the voice at the back and scoff.

"Hey, I think it'd be best if you girls just leave him alone for now." Takao interrupts. "He doesn't... seem to be in function right now...Just like I was earlier."

Momoi and the rest inside the truck were all silent, didn't feel like talking but just being worried and depressed at the situation. Nobody was talking, it was silent.

Midorima glances at the twins, he was calculating their differences of their identity.

"Seems to be the one that just spoke is considered to be older and more casual type than the other one"

he thought, looking at the older twin.

She had a big forehead and hid her bangs to show her forehead with a hair bang and has blending highlight pink on the end of the twin-tail.

"The other younger one seem as though similar to me." he exclaimed his thoughts.

She had glasses with bangs and barely speaks from what Midorima can tell, she's more of a bookworm type with a blue blending highlight on the end as well.

"Only if I'd known their horoscope" He finish his thought.

He then started to interrupt, "How come someone as weak as you girls are still alive? Everyone seems to be caught inside the Kaijo school building, except you two with Kise"

The twins couldn't answer. They think it may ruin Kise's mood all over again.

"Yeah, from what I see, in truth Kasamatsu saved you right?" Imayoshi joined "Was that the reason he didn't manage to survive because of saving these twins?" He asked Kise.

"Hoi Shouichi, it's to sudden to ask someone that type of question. It's kinda rude you know" Aomine butts in.

"Well, my apologies. Didn't mean to hurt someone from asking something so simple." exclaimed Imayoshi

"I mean, yes we lost one of our friends and dear ones, but can't we just get over it and don't have to be to silent and upset about it. Things wouldn't go well if we're just going to be like this." Imayoshi put in.

Momoi avoided listening to Imayoshi's advice. Her heart became colder and insipidly hurtful over-thinking the deaths of their team and everyone she knew when she saw their deaths in Too Academy. She shrugged her fingers tighter to her skirt where her legs lap across her head when she sobbed hiding her teared face.

"It's not easy to forget stupid!" She bawled out. She began to whimp louder as her tears flow.

"Would you like it if I'll forget you when you're gone and turn into those things as well? Don't you feel sad or feeling utterly dispirited when you saw what had happened between Kosuke, Coach Harasawa along with Yoshinori?

They're all gone! Gone! They're not coming back! Our team wouldn't be the same without them or any of us when we become dead as well! You just don't understand" she whimpers. She starts crying louder than the last 5 minutes.

Imayoshi scratches his head, felt he messed up the scene because of his talkative mouth. "Oh great..."

"Obviously, we miss our teammates." Sakurai recalled. "What Imayoshi meant was just to get over our feeling since were in a situation right now that could led us to death if were going to feel ashamed and regret about it."

"We came all the way here to survive just for the people sacrifice or die for us." Midorima noted. "It felt like a message why were still alive, nannodayo."

"I just hope Kuroko and the rest still manage to be alive." Kise thought.

Sakurai didn't felt like interrupting, his eyes had attention onto something...

"What's that big belonging bag you're both carrying?" he asked straightforward to the twin.

The twins, aware of what he was talking to them look up curiously of what he meant.

The bag is as long half-sized as them, and seemed a little heavy.

"Is there like food or important materials in it? If by not interrupting..." Sakurai asked the twins.

She looked at her bag, "Oh this stuff?" She was worried or to sudden she look at her sister if it's the right time to do this.

Her sister nodded since they have no other choice.

She started to opened it's zipper and revealed what's inside.

Takao surprisingly was shocked. "Holy shit, are those...guns and knives?"

There were shown a few knives combats all in category with 3 hand guns, they didn't recognize a few of the things in it but they were bombs.

Everyone gazed. They can't believe what they're seeing is actually what they realistically were.

"Hey, what's going in there?" Aomine wondered as he kept droving.

Takao kept glaring "Is this for real...? How did- or why-ugh"

"I didn't expect you both as girls, would have brought anything this...brutal. You guys in a military?" Imayoshi wondered.

Momoi was suddenly curious what was behind the seat and looked up.

Kise overheard what was going on and checking the scene. He was also surprised.

"Didn't know you both brought such dangerous weapons at our school" Kise finally spoken up as he saw what's inside the bag, being suddenly curious.

The twins were surprised Kise spoke back at them after being upset to them.

"Don't think it's the right time to have the conversation, because... we're here" Aomine announced.

"...In Seirin High."

Everyone looked up the front window, aware that this was the location they're going to.

* * *

Later, on the train ride with Himuro and Murasakibara. Himuro was excited to meet Kagami once again. He dials up Kagami's phone number and waits for the ring to answer.

Kagami on his perspective was fighting against the zombies along with his members and other students that to survive from outside the front school yard. Alex also was part of the scene. She heard the news this morning and quickly rushed to Seirin and help, protect Kagami with the rest. They know Aomine with the rest were also coming. He trusted that Aomine would really come to rescue them, so they waited. And the only thing they'd do right now is to stay around the front of the school outside and fought over zombies that come around.

Kagami's phone rang while he kept fighting the zombies around the area. The phone rang for a long time. Riko started to wack the zombie from Kagami's opponent and finished it off.

"You'd better check it, it could be Aomine along the other Kiseki no Sedia" She noted to Kagami.

Kagami then tune on the phone as Riko and the rest attack zombies to try not bother Kagami's call.

"Oh finally you called!"

"Himuro?" Kagami guessed.

"By the way if you didn't know, we're going to Tokyo. We're now heading there. I was gonna plan to call you earlier but I'd thought I'd want it as a surprise, seems like that won't be necessary anyway. I'll be in your Apartment when I get there, don't worry I have a key-"

"Tatsuya, don't come here! Don't come to Tokyo!" Kagami shouted.

Himuro was confused. "What do you mean Kagami? We're almost there."

Suddenly the speaker from the subway called everyone on the train to have attention.

"-Ah, I'm sorry Taiga. I'll hang up right now. I'll call you later." Himuro hung up his phone and listened to the train speaker.

"Hoi! Himuro!" Kagami shouted over the phone after Himuro hung up.

"Was it Aomine?" Hyuga interrupts.

Kagami groan. "Nope, seems like there's going to be a lot more trouble on the way"

Suddenly they heard one of the students scream and a few of them gave up and grew into zombies and more of them were overflowing; coming straight to the rest that were still alive.

There were less of them. Kagami Hyuga, Izuki, Riko and the rest such as Alex with the student council with it's assistant along Riko's dad's with 5 others were sticking together, forming a circle holding their own weapons and waiting for someone to get ready and attacked the zombies.

"We can't beat this many!" Hyuga exclaimed.

Then they heard a sound of the truck, it toot it's horn and about to enter the school and crashing zombies on the gate.

"It must be them!" Alex guessed.

"It should be them..." Kagami said in relief.

Aomine pulled out the truck's front door and came out. "Sorry were late."

* * *

At the subway train going to Tokyo, Himuro looked at his phone.

" Wonder what's with him saying we shouldn't go to Tokyo?" he wondered as Murasakibara ate his maiubo.

The train announcer spoke up. "Attention everyone. Forgive me if this sudden. I'm here to warn all of you that there's a major attack in Tokyo city up nearby. We decided that this train won't stop in Tokyo or Akihabara station, but planning to get back to the previous station. We'd like everyone to stay calm and quiet over this situation. Make sure when-"

The announce speaker sounded as if he were dropping the speaker. Then it suddenly made a weird sound of the tune. Like it's broken or wasn't fixed right. They heard a grumbling hissing noise at the speaker, and heard someone wailing and scream seem that he was attacked. "No! G-Get away from me!" the announcer shrieked. The sound became louder and automatically came back to the weird strange tune and was silent.

Everyone was silent.

One of the girls got up. "What was that about? Was he attacked?"

"I'm not sure, but we should get out of here!" One of the others said.

"Daddy I'm scared" The little girl that sat close by to Himuro and Murasakibara told her dad as her tiny hand grabbed his clothes.

"Major attack...? In Tokyo?" Himuro wondered.

Suddenly the train stopped out of nowhere, just halfway the station. They were still in the tunnel, stuck.

"W-What's going on? Why is it stopping? We're not even at the station." Himuro felt anxiously worried.

* * *

At the scene where Aomine finally reunites with Kagami and the rest of the Seirin students, Takao called them out to get inside the off-truck.

"But there's not enough space. They all can't fit in, even if we try hoping on the top roof, that won't be very helpful." Kise reminded.

Out of nowhere, they heard few helicopters nearby to come rescue them.

"Well thank god they were at the right moment." Imayoshi put it.

The rest of the 5 students along the student council and the assistant climbed aboard the helicopter. Every 1 soldier hopped off the helicopter and shoot every zombies on the ground that were coming nearby. Kagami knew the rest of the students would be alright as if him, Alex and Seirin team would go to Aomine's squad. He called out his team-mates along with Alex and Riko's dad to hop with Aomine. Then, he suddenly snaps...

Aomine ran towards him, "Kagami, where's Tetsu?"

Kagami quickly look around, he wasn't nearby around. "I-I'm not sure. Now that I think about it, he was with us a few minutes ago." He was shocked and didn't realized he didn't watch close eye on Kuroko.

"You kidding me?! You don't know?" Aomine shouted angrily towards Kagami. "Since you don't know or lost him, he's nowhere to be seen! You don't know, he might as well turn into them! And that means he's already gone! GONE!"

Aomine became insane while Momoi watched the scene, didn't know if it were true that Kuroko became a zombie, she started to shred tear. "It can't be..."

"Well he can't turn into these dead ones, I don't see any zombie that looks anything like that blue puff ball. Imagine him turning one" Imayoshi put it.

Aomine grunted frustatedly. "I'll look for him"

He was about to run, but before that Kagami led him a stop.

"Wait, I'll come with you!"

"You serious?" Aomine scoff letting his hands of his arm. "The only one who can look for Tetsu from me is me."

He started running.

"What's taking them so long?" Sakurai was worried.

"I wonder where's Kurokocchi..." Kise couldn't see him anywhere and was getting concerned ."I know his role is a shadow, the fact you can't see him most of the time, but right now in this situation?! Don't tell me-"

"I don't think he also turned into one. Even dead living things won't interfere the shadow, time Shutoku team had game match with Seirin. I can easily tell that Kuroko is still alive at the moment." Midorima pointed out; fixing his glasses.

Takao used his Hawk eye and then saw someone alive at far ahead. " Oh! Isn't that?"

Aomine and Kagami heard a bark sound, it was Nigou coming upfront at them.

"Don't tell me..." Both Aomine and Kagami realized what's the meaning when Tetsu's dog came around.

"Everyone." Kuroko called out running straight at them, panting.

"Tetsuya!" Aomine shouted his name.

He then quickly saw 2 zombies coming nearby at him. He ran and manage hitting both of them, running quickly quickly hug Kuroko.

"Ugh, Aomine-kun that hurt." Kuroko was left out of breath when Aomine hug him too tight.

"Where were you?" Kagami suddenly came up.

"I'm sorry if I made all of you worried. I was just getting the picture that Momoi took after the winter cup game." Kuroko pull out the picture, the picture of the whole Generation of Miracles basketball team together.

"I can't believe you went to the other side of the school just to get that. We were all worried." Kagami face palm. He shrugged and look down. "And I was bad at looking after you."

The helicopter shooter kept shooting zombies beneath that were in Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine's area.

"Wonder why there just standing in there." The soldier above thought curiously.

Aomine felt guilty from what he did to Kagami. "Kagami, I'm sorry I blamed you at first."

Kagami didn't mind. "I forgive you." As he patted his hands on Aomine's shoulder.

Kuroko looked at the scene. "Let's not waste time. They're more and more of them coming in the area. And seems like that the helicopter are also finally set to get away from this place. We should also hurry."

"Hey shouldn't you think we should save the rest and the ones that are still below the ground " One of the helicopter driver asks in concern about Kuroko with the rest.

"Seems to it that they have a plan and may get out of the situation. They're too many to hop at our cabin. We shall try to recruit and may call the others and bring the one that are in the cabin to the ship." The other noted. They quickly left.

Aomine, Kagami and Kuroko bringing Nigou finally hop inside the off-truck. Momoi and the rest were relieved that they get in alive along with Riko, Hyuga, Izuki, Alex, Riko's dad and Nigou.

Takao notice something "Huh, where's the other? I know they were many of you Seirins..."

Hyuga and Riko and Izuki let a saddened face.

"About that, the rest... They also didn't manage to make it. It was too late." She shrugged.

Kagami, Kuroko and the rest were all silent, feeling sorry about the other member's death of Seirin and prayed.

"Let's get over it! We should make it to the ship at the docks in Tokyo, before sunset! My mom and the rest are waiting!" Aomine bawled out the silent.

"Oh, there's a bigger problem... Himuro and I believe Murasakibara are already coming in Tokyo, they should be at the Tokyo station I believe. We have to save them!"

"What! right now!? Out of all days, why today?!" Aomine roared, he began to get un-focused scratching his head.

He didn't know what to decide. "Look if we won't manage to reach the ship before sunset. They're gonna leave without us, and we'll be stuck here and turning into these ugly things and that'll be the end of us too!" Aomine eagerly alerts. The engine haven't started, the zombies were coming nearby.

"But what if Mukkun and Kagami's brother will be stuck in there?" Momoi worriedly notified

Kagami juddered when he overheard the word brother. He got anxious, while the rest overthink.

"Kagami, it's Himuro... Your brother" Alex comfort him beside the seat also feeling frightened.

Imayoshi's phone suddenly rang. "Huh? The energy connection is still working when there's apocalypse around? Wonder who could this be."

He quickly pick out of his pocket and turn it out. "Huh? Chiaki? Is that you? Where's mom and dad?"

Everyone look and listen at his call.

"Wait you're kidding... No way." His expression became dull after hearing her little sister's message. "Right. We'll be there, don't worry. Stay safe" He turn off the phone.

Aomine was concern. "Who was that? What do you mean we'll be there?!"

Imayoshi was silent. After the long paused he spoke back. "My little sister and her friends are stuck at my home. Our parents didn't also came alive. They plan to go on the ship but they were too late. Right now she and her friends are in trouble. They are waiting for us."

"Then that means, we have to save Himuro and Murasakibara, ALONG... with your sister and her friend at your home!" Aomine summarized the plan feeling frustrated.

Imayoshi let a tear during his silent as Sakura comfort him a pat on the back.

Takao was getting more nervous as he watched the zombies coming closer and closer at the truck...

"Umm...Guys.." He interrupts the silent.

Aomine gave a big sigh by closing his eyes, to think and try to be calm as collective. He made up his mind as he opened his eyes back.

"Here's how it'll work. We'll save them, all both of them. So does any of your family member, or friends neighbor we not know stuck or not somewhere not in the airline or aboard on ship?" Aomine look around for someone raising their hand up, but none.

"Good, it's Himuro and Imayoshi's sister were going. But have to go to the gas station quickly, because there won't be enough gas to ride this engine, or faster. And Kagami make sure to call Himuro to where they are if he's still alive so know where he recently is, we have to reach Imayoshi's home. I want everyone to grab as many weapons as they can and that includes the knives and guns or bomb that these twins brought from their belonging, I apologize if it means stealing" he stated.

"N-No it's alright, it's our pleasure." The older twin replied.

"When all of you get out of the truck, attack many zombies that are surround you and use the weapon wisely, especially the bombs only for major situations occurred. After we save Imayoshi's sibling and her other friend, we should reach to Tokyo below subway, when we get there, do the same thing. We just have to find the two quickly and get out of the city and reach the docks that the ships are now waiting for us until they'll leave 4 pm. We only got 4 hours left or maybe earlier, depends if the apocalypse is spreading faster or maybe it's too late. We have to hurry!" He finished up the plan.

"Wow you kids these days sure are tough." Riko's dad was satisfied

"Um..guys.." Takao squeels looking outside.

"Yeah I'm on it!" Kagami agreed to the plan and nodded with the rest.

"Guyysss!" Takao shouted as Nigou barked.

"Alright then let's get ready!" Aomine started the weapon!"

"The zombies are coming near by my window!" Takao shrieked. The female zombie suddenly ran up the broken glass and try to take a bite in front of Takao. Takao screeched as he slapped the zombie's face after the engine moved quickly, it got away. Takao panted, "Phew."

Wow, what a way to slap a female zombie. She was just trying to give you a kiss" Imayoshi playing Takao around.

"I'm serious! I was about to die by that ugly thing, you idiot!" Takao angered.

"Wow, speak to that with the guy with glasses."

"Zombies, Eat flesh." Izuki gasped. "I just made a zombie and subway pun and speaking of subway, were going there as well!."

"Shut up Izuki." Hyuga interrupt.

"This is no time to pun around, eagle dude!" Takao shouted.

The truck was heading out, escape Seirin High and save the ones they were looking for. Kuroko sat in the middle of the seat, the twins sat on the ground to give more space to others since they were very tiny to fit in small spaces. Kuroko looked at them upfront as they were shy to look back. He just gave them a smile and suddenly looked at the photo of Generation of Miracles.

"Why did this occurred to happen?" He spoke to himself looking at the photo frame along with Nigou.

"Murasakibara... And Akashi, hope you two are alright." He hugged the picture. "Wish there's a time we can all play basketball again.

Aomine pulled the off-trucks wheels. "Himuro and Murasakibara, we're coming! Tokyo here we go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Not everything I write is canon.**

* * *

It was silence in the dark pitch tunnel. Everything was silence 5 minutes. Himuro came out of his seat to see the situation. He looks up the window to check some major problem that occurred the train wheels with the other rest passengers. A big steroid man also looks out the window beside Himuro.

"Wonder how could this all have happened, why it just suddenly stopped..." Himuro spoke back next to him. "Are we... going to be stuck here for a long time?"

The man beside him gave big sigh blowing his smoke out of the cigarette, trying to be calm "We aren't very sure. But if the train stays here for too long without any help or emergency evacuation, then we have no choice but to break out. Something crazy is happening in the city Tokyo right now, I bet."

"Replying to the one that smoking are forbidden in the Subway train." Himuro noted looking at him; smoking.

"Hey, there's lot of crises going on in this city and you think this is important right now. Just relax bro, one won't hurt"

"Murochin!" Murasakibara called out.

Himuro sighed. "I'm here I'm here." He walks towards Murasakibara.

* * *

Later, Aomine is driving the engine with the rest on seat. They first head to the gas station, there was one nearby. At the gas station, they saw a scene. It was group of gangs seem to fool around with 1 or 2 zombie. There weren't many nearby, only the 2 killed were only ones in the area.

When the engine stopped close to the the gas and try filling it up, the gang looked at them and notice Kise, Aomine and Kagami get out of the truck. They look at all the guys.

"Why look what we have here.." A voice that Kise reckon beyond the background.

Kise look aside the dudes and notice who it was from the voice.

"H-Haizaki?"

"The heck, what is he doing here?!" Kagami replied.

Kise finds it un-lucky reuniting with Haizaki once again.

"Thought you weren't in Tokyo..."

Haizaki laugh. "My place bores me. This place is way cooler to stick around for a-bit." He scratches his head and looks around the scenery. "And not as boring when I heard some crazy apocalypse were attacking Tokyo."

Kise felt anxious listening to Haizaki that kept would talking.

"Dude, we're like in some violent video game being attacked by the real zombies and were the player tries to manage to get out, or unless." He show a hand gun signal pointing in front of Kise. "Bang!" Bang Haizaki. "GAMEOVER!'

"I mean what's better fun to do than having a boring ordinary world?"

"This idiot is not taking it serious, is he?" Kagami put in his thoughts.

At some area, Kuroko and the twins with Nigou were trying to break in the gasoline store with bang from a baseball bat to get cashier money despite paying the gas. One of the men from Haizaki's squad quickly noticed and came straight at them. "Get out of my way little punk, we were here first. Money's all mine" as he stole Kuroko's weapon, throwing him away and comes straight toward at it.

Kagami notices the scene and quickly comes at the guy angrily. He caught his shirt and pulled him up. The baseball bat he was holding led to drop on the ground, made a big racket sound. The zombies heard the dropping object which let them coming on the area.

"We don't come here just to fool around and steal money." Kagami warns them with a rage anger voice.

"This is serious, we'll all be in trouble if you're going to stay here for long. " Hyuuga warn them, hearing zombies in the area.

"Haizaki, you and the rest should leave! This is not child-play! I'm just trying to make sure you survive with the rest" Kise alert.

Haizaki laugh, "Oh Kise, you never change.

Haizaki spit his saliva on the ground, acting cool. "Look here Kise, from what I did to you, you just can't help it and still being the same old pussy back when I played against you. That 1 match in Teiko, you still remember that? And up to this day, you're doing it again. I chose what I want and doing the right as I wanted to be. After the fact this punk here" he points at Aomine "punch me afterwards the match during Winter Cup, I finally woke up from reality and realized what I should do, and promise to not hurt you or anyone I know or get in the way. You get it right?"

He lower his face.

"I hate it when I have to keep on playing some stupid immature villain and you people have to always make the right decision like the hero main characters. So why can't I be like one?" he finishes waiting for Kise an answer.

"Likes seriously, life is a pain in the ass."

It was a moment of silent when he lit a cigarette out of nowhere.

"Let me guess, your still thinking about that girlfriend chick of yours back in Tei-"

"It's not that!" Kise interrupt Haizaki's sentence. He started to laugh. "I just don't understand you sometimes..."

"Ugh what's wrong with that guy?" One of the gang note on the background. "He's crazy..."

"Kise...You alright?" Aomine beside him, asks in concern.

Riko's dad, Mr. Kagetora and the rest on the truck were watching the scene.

"What are they doing wasting their time? We only have 3 hours left." Momoi asked anxiously beside Riko.

Kise began to speak. "There's actually no point in this conversation. So what you're saying is that we're gonna follow your plan this time, huh leader? Say something? What's your plan? Wanna save the day like a hero?" he went on mocking.

He began making Haizaki feel disturbed and upset.

"Don't make me hate you all over again." he exclaimed beginning to get bad tempered.

Kise raised his eyebrow thought form curiosity. "Oh really? Proof that you're not as tough as I'd think you actually are. Such shame, you lost from our last basketball match."

"Just what are you planning Kise?!" Kagami vexed. "Snap out of it."

Kise didn't respond as Haizaki tried to keep his temper calm.

"Hey we should get on moving! The dead are coming here!" Takao shouted; convincing them few meters at the truck still filling the gas.

"Oh boy, it doesn't look very friendly there. This is going to be a problem," Izuki watched the scene from the truck seat window.

Momoi was getting frightened every second covering her ears. "Oh my gosh, why are they taking so long?! I can't stand if we're gonna be stuck here and die! Hurry up!" almost held it's tears. "Just...Hurry up..." she shrugged.

Alexandre got up urgently as Mr. Kagetora was checking on some weapons from the Twins bag.

"I also can't stand trouble makers around." She start getting out of her seat as Mr. Kagetora tried to stop her, but she got out too quick.

She starts making her way at them.

* * *

During meantime when Himuro, Murasakibara and the rest of the passengers stuck at the tunnel inside train subway,

Himuro walks to Murasakibara when he didn't moved his same spot. "What's wrong?"

"When is the train going to move?" He munched his chip asking Himuro.

Himuro felt awkward. "Didn't you know that it just stopped? We're in a major situation right now, idiot..." He then face palms "Maybe Kagami was right of not going to Tokyo today...Something is going on and it's not right."

One of the ladies in the corner were mentioning about the train driver, if it could be the reason it stopped. They went to check on him in the very 1st corner of the train as Himuro watched them.

Suddenly the train started to move ahead, fast, too fast it crashed on the sidewall of the dark pitch tunnel. It kept on going. The sound of the wheels outside was squeaking, sliding and ain't stopping. Everyone panicked and was in shock, moving forward and upward of the floor from sliding down. The lights immediately shut down. The train ran too fast, it ended up on a dead end of the tunnel and crashed falling the side of the train on the ground; off the tracks and the powers shut-off.

Dust spreads everywhere with everyone groan; feeling unconscious. Himuro got up, cause small injure in his forehead that the blood sting and ran down. He groaned, palming his head "The hell was that?"

He couldn't see his sight from all the dust and that everything was dark. "Atsushi.. Where are you?" He forbid looking for his friend.

"Over hear" Murasakibara coughed. "What the hell was that?" He got up angrily. Everything they see were a mess and everyone seems to rather be stuck. There was wailing from babies, people feeling frightened, and high school girls panicking.

"Ugh... How could this all have happen..." Himuro wipes his eyes from the blurry vision.

* * *

At the gasoline station, Alexandre suddenly walk from the scene.

"Ohh, who's that hotty?" One of the gangs spot a blond woman walk by.

"Kagami and rest of you, what is going on here?!" She yelled." You all better go back inside!" Then she look at Aomine. "Is the engine already filled with gas?"

"Uh, yeah...I'm sorry, I didn't pay attention" Aomine notified, ran back to the truck and import all the gas, finishing last few steps there.

"Wait a second..." Alex reckon Haizaki. "You were that guy that bash us around outside that night during Winter Cup. What is he doing here?"

Haizaki scoff.

"It's none of your business. You all can just leave out of this place before I'm going to cause more trouble, so stop wasting your time here with my own business with the rest."

"Yeah!"

"Agree with Haizaki!"

"You punks have no right to be here!" Some of the guys from the back declared an agreement.

Kise deny from his expression.

Out of the corner around the gangs, someone wailed. They look behind and realized someone already was caught bitten by a dead when they all didn't notice from the back silence. Everyone spout and jittered from panicking the scene.

More of the deads were coming one another, in a circle regard the gasoline station, and killed one after another of Haizaki's man; screaming and wailing.

Alex groan. "All of you guys, go back to the van! Now!"

"But Alex what about him?" Kagami stated Haizaki.

"Tssk." Alex lisp; deciding her decision. "Just go back to the truck!"

Momoi wailed everyone outside to quickly get in, she was more panicked than the rest.

Haizaki began to feel lost, everyone of his area didn't manage defeating the dead, by any second he may join them.

"G-Get away." Haizaki try to protect himself while they're all encountering him.

Kagami, Kuroko and rest were all back at the truck safely except for Alex and Kise.

Kise looked poorly at Haizaki.

"Kise!" Alex yelp Kise from far halfway meters. "You go save your friend! He needs you!" she made up her mind.

Kise's mind was scrambling all over again, it was that moment before Kasamatsu even tried sacrificing himself. Whether he decides to save him or not, Haizaki was also his friend, and he's going through the same thing as Kasamatsu, but Haizaki was his enemy and one of those people that ruined one of the most precious things from him, but he still calls him his team-mate, maybe long apart buddy, or maybe a frenemy, but Haizaki was still to be called, a friend. He was one of those people with worst behavior he met, but maybe deep inside, he's still a human being.

Kise proof that he's not going through the same thing with Kasamatsu's death all over again and move on. He quickly ran up to Haizaki and yelled.

"Here!" Kise quickly threw a hockey stick to reach Haizaki. Haizaki notice and safely caught it. Kise yelled again. "Come with us!"

Haizaki scoff disagree his words, whether he wants to or not.

"Look this is not the time to argue or I apologize from my words, but this is your only chance of being alive, or this will be your last minute of living. And... I'm not to decide what's right for you. Forget what I said to you earlier. It's your decision if you wanna come with us." Kise whip and smack the zombies coming through Haizaki.

Kise went close straight to him, put his hand in front of Haizaki spreading his fingers as a handshake sign. "It's your choice." Waiting for his decision.

Aomine force the truck to come close straight to Kise.

"Kise!" Wailed Momoi as she felt in tears, that Kise won't make it. "Hurry!"

Haizaki froze, feeling guilty from his decision.

The truck is about to pass him. Aomine yelled out Kise.

"F-Fine." Haizaki finally decides.

"Alright, let's hurry!" Kise grab Haizaki's wrist and went straight at the truck coming through their way. They both started to jump when it passed them. They both quickly move inside the room of not being caught by the dead. They both panted.

"Thank god you both managed to get on time." Alex implied, wiping her sweats.

"H-Hey... I'm sorry about earlier..." Kise apologized; panting his breath.

"Don't even imply to that, idiot..." Haizaki objected Kise's word, panting as well, he suddenly lift his arms around Kise's neck. "But... Thanks."

Kise had a good feeling inside and this was the first time Haizaki ever treated him this nice. He decided to not mock him like he was earlier, ever again. "It was wrong of me." He thought.

"Well, phew thank god we're recovering from these two." Takao referring Kise and Haizaki. "So, next we're heading to Imayoshi's place and then the Tokyo subway station?"

"Seems like it." Midorima inferred.

Takao groans. "Ugh, this gonna be a pain in the ass, we teenagers and 2 adults including a dog handling this? I'm surprised we still managed to survive at everything, we're like a main character from a series, ya know like Highschool of the Dead or I don't know, Walking Dead?"

"Takao just shut up!" Midorima temp him to shut up.

" Hope we're not the only ones that are going through this." Takao admitted.

"I hope so..." Aomine assured, going through his way to his Imayoshi's place.

* * *

Himuro looked around the window of the subway train, everything was dark like a cave.

By the time everyone looked around to escape, there was a shriek of someone being attacked at far distance. Everyone were silent to hear what it was. The boys that were in the front center of the train where running at Himuro and Murasakibara's part. They were shouting. "All of you, run! The train driver is acting crazy! He killed one of our friends!" The boy in the center panicked.

"Really for real!?" One of the man at the back replied.

"I think these boys are just fooling us around, like every teenager does!" The business lady invalid them.

"But it's true, our friend also turn into one, similar as the driver! You gotta believe in us" He wave his arms around to see how they really react.

"We're telling the truth!" The other boy convinces them.

Their faces have never been this feared in their life.

The lady came straight at them, very upset, tries to point her fingers at the boys chest. "Look, I have had enough of this mythical fake zombie jokes you boys are doing! Tokyo might have a terrorism attack or have electricity problem. But beyond your jokes is just as stupid as I can foreshadowing imagine!"

Himuro got in the conversation. "You shouldn't treat them like that. I think they are telling the truth, just look at their faces. I don't find it as a joke."

Out in the corner there was a hissing sound they all didn't heard.

The lady didn't admit Himuro's words. "Oh, now your joining in with these fools!? But zombie, seriously! There's no specific reason that this mythical extinct might suspect in Japan right now." She tries to object them. The other kids in the back listening to the scene were frightened with fear.

"Mom, there's no such thing as ghosts or zombies right?" The boy looks up at his Mom as she comfort him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

The quiet growling sound was coming around the shadow of their corner.

"Fine, if you people prove that there is one." She starts to move towards away from them. "I'll go look it up if there's one for proof."

"No, don't go!" The guys tried to warn her.

Himuro grunts. "This is stupid, is she out of her mind!?"

"We better get out of this place, it's quite haunting." The tough man noted; wacking the door of the subway train, break with his axe he recently had it in his assault backpack.

"Atsushi, we better get out of this place." Himuro convinces his friend, but he coudn't find him in the same spot he was eating his chips. He then noticed Murasakibara walk up towards the tough man that was having a hard time breaking the door out.

"Here, hold my chips" He constructed the man to hold his pringles as he held the axe and quickly whack the door since he was tall and had more strength. Tatsuya sighed in relief. "Oh thank god..."

* * *

As the wheel tire of the truck was screeching and moving the floor on the road.

From kilometers, Aomine pumps his foot below one of the panels to make sure the engine moves faster as he controls the steering wheel at the same time. Momoi beside the front is telling him every direction to which were Imayoshi's place is. There were lot of zombies ahead in the area, almost full with no space around it.

"Everybody, take cover!" Aomine roared excitedly, as he drove faster over on top of the hill with a slide, everyone lowered their heads. The truck hit every zombies body flesh through thin air, despite it's bloody and disgusting, Aomine found it rather entertaining with a devilish smile, they finish off with the slide and kept driving forward.

"Don't worry we're almost there!"

Imayoshi's mind flashed out from his memory. He looked at the window of the truck, realized he's almost reached to his home. "Chiaki, I promised I'll get you out of there. Just hang on."

* * *

Himuro then wondered where the woman could have been after she dared to proof that there weren't any zombies or ghosts on the front part of the train.

Suddenly they heard the woman growling on the corner, he couldn't see who it would have been. Out of blur, someone was behind him, growling, then giving him a screech of surprise. "Boo!"

He gasp with shock while the rest of them saw it.

The woman came back giving him a surprise, she laughs. "Oh I can't believe I would pull something like that. You think I would have turned into these fake zombies?!" She laughs, walks around the dark pitch far to prove everyone and shouts. "See? What did I tell you? I don't see anything scary, little afraidy-cats. The boys were lying after all." She scoff. "There was no such thing as-"

Everyone was quiet with a shock looking at her.

Unaware the woman look behind her neck and realized a dead living thing bit her neck grossly. The thing tore every skin of flesh from her like a meat, she couldn't resist but screaming and intentionally look at everyone with same shocking reaction from her. "a-as zombies..." she finished her final sentence and fell from the floor, dead.

The boys scream in panic and ran out of the area. The train driver turn into dead living thing were coming straight at the once alive.

"Atsushi hurry up and break the door out of here!" He wailed at him. Some of them tried to help him break it while the rest ran further to the tail of the subway train.

The woman that got bitten, chocked and blurred every blood out of her mouth, she got up and revealed becoming one of the dead. She hiss and started coming straight at Himuro and the other people at the subway door.

"Hurry! It's coming!" Himuro struggles with the rest. At the last blow, the steroid man hit the door so hard with his foot along Murasakibara pushing and rest shrugging to get out, it finally broke out. Himuro felt relief as he breath the air outside it's atomostphere.

Beyond the corner, the steroid man saw the woman zombie was coming straight at Himuro. He quickly strikes his axe behind Himuro as she opened her mouth for a bite. Thankfully the weapon cut half of it's face and manage to be deaf.

Himuro was shocked in relief. "Thanks. You saved my life, Mr."

"It's Bob." he nodded.

"Thanks Bob" Himuro said it correctly.

They all ran through the subway tunnel until reach to the closest station with more lights on the are.

There was more zombies coming their way that enter the subway station from outside the city. There was screaming and wailing at everyone beyond the corner, one of them didn't made it alive, but it kept on growing more zombies.

"I'm teaming up with you boy." Bob quickly pulled out a thing of his backpack and hand it to Himuro.

Himuro caught on his hand and looked at it. "A gun?"

"Try shooting them around the head, kill as many as you can." He instructed Himuro.

Himuro felt afraid, that killing a zombie is like killing a human. He'd never kill any living thing as he looked at his gun with a shiver from blur of his sight. Finally he snapped and then noticed his Murasakibara was stuck in the corner as the dead were coming in his way. "Atsushi No!"

Murasakibara didn't have any choice of what to do. Himuro was 5 meters away from him.

Himuro started to pick a stick and called out his friend handing the tool to him. He managed to caught it and didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was stuck.

"Atushi do something! You can get out alive, I know you can" Tatsuya pleaded himself in his thoughts.

"Ugh, get off of me!" Murasakibara complained. The zombies couldn't try to bite him since it was difficult from a very tall person and wore big clothes. His eyes looked on the floor and realized his maijubo was jittered and were stepped on everywhere. He got mad, he started to grown fierce. "My maijubo" he spoke. "What have you done to my precious maijubo!" He started his moved angrily and hit every dead and throw it in the air. He handled every one of them in his sight.

"Murasakibara..." Himuro thought. He wasn't sure if the rest were still alive, but he could only think of him, Bob and Murasakibara only ones alive in the area right now. "Kagami, I'm sorry if I was wrong of coming to Tokyo, I didn't know. I was stupid to realize it when I'm already here. But whatever happens to you, I hope you're alright because I don't think I'll manage to get out alive." he said in his thought as he tried to fight the apocalypse. There were more and more coming down the station, he was trapped. He wasn't sure if the they would make it.

"I might as well die here and be end of my life with Murasakibara. I don't know Taiga...I just don't know."

* * *

From driving every distance, Imayoshi spotted his home, he gave them a screech to stop in front of the gate of his house. There were a lot of zombies encounter.

Mr. Kagetora prepared his firearm guns and as the rest prepared themselves on their weapon. Alex, Momoi, Kuroko, Izuki along with the Twins stayed put inside to keep the truck safe.

They entered the gate with Nigou; lead finding the kids from his smelling sense. Mr. Kagetora started triggering his 2 manly head canon guns at the zombies up front the yard.

The kids inside the house hiding in Chiaki's closet heard the gun shot.

One of the kids gasp. "Chiaki, is that your brother and his friends coming to rescue us?!"

"It should be them!" Chiaki assured, she'd admit they're coming. The door outside her room were zombies trying to break in the lock door. As for them, they were stuck inside her closet.

Mr. Kagetora kept shooting. "C'mon what are you kids waiting for?! Shoot them!"

"I-I've never shot a gun in my life before!" Sakurai stammered he accidentally triggered the gun up in the air, he was worried where it could have landed.

"Neither did we! Just do it!" Aomine grunts, whacking them in the area as he started to enter the house from the broken door.

Aomine heard Sakurai screaming. "Sakurai!"

"Aomine-kun, it's attacking me!" The zombie was behind him, he started grabbing tight to him, trying to bite his skin.

Haizaki managed to come close behind them and killed it's head. "Look you can just go back to the truck. What's point of you being out here if you're too afraid?"

"I know, but I'm serious dude, it bit me!" Sakurai went on wailing.

"What? How can you be so sure?!" Haizaki blurted as Aomine was heading to the scene.

He showed his arms with a tiny scratch "See? Aomine-kun, it's too late. I'm done for. This is end of my life now!" he admitted he got the bit, cringe.

"Dude, it's barely even a scratch of bite infection, it's more of an object hit on you just now! I guess..." he paused awkwardly...

"You guess, You guess!? Same happened from Wakamatsu! He got a small bite and majorly turned to into a monster!" he jiggered panicking.

Haizaki whacked Sakurai's head. "Grow up! In a apocalypse team, you seem to be the one that'll die first, Haha!" He laugh.

Sakurai stammered. "Okay you're not helping!"

Aomine started hitting zombies near them. " That's just a scratch from your sharp weapon, I watch you panic. Just c'mon, we have to get Imayoshi's sister!"

Kise, Haizaki and Takao were shooting the dead outside, along Kagami, Hyuga, Riko with Midorima inside the house, as Aomine, Sakurai were following Imayoshi up the stairs as Nigou sniffling their scent, leading to his sister's room!

Imayoshi shouted her sister's name to know he's closer to her. He started shooting zombies that were blocking the door of her room. Aomine and Sakurai managed the rest behind and from other rooms. Imayoshi run up and broke the door as Nigou barked in.

"Chiaki!" He enters her room without her around, he was all getting worried if she wasn't in her room. He called out her name once again.

"I'm here..." she squeak, slowly opening the closet door.

"Chiaki" Imayoshi panting, he was relieved she survived. He quickly ran to her giving a big hug from not seeing her a very long time.

"I thought you'd never come." She wailed over her tears, crying out loud.

"I know..." he pat her back. "C'mon, we better hurry along with your other 3 friends."

Everyone ran down the stairs as Aomine, Sakurai and Imayoshi protected them from the dead nearby.

The rest on the 1st floor saw that Aomine, Imayoshi, Sakurai along Nigou managed to save the kids and was heading back to the truck. Everyone on the inside of the house ran back outside.

Mr. Kagetora with the rest outside saw them and also went straight inside the truck. As Imayoshi was last to aboard, Chiaki notice something.

"Big brother... I-Is that dad?" she said in fear. He looked at the yard, opened his eyes when they saw their own dad was a zombie like the rest. He also noticed their other family was at the other side. He also noticed the rest of the zombies looked like the neighbors they knew. They all sure look awful even for a kids vision, it may fear them. Imayoshi covered her sister's eyes to not see the disturbing site.

The truck started its engine and moved away from his house as he watched his family being left in the yard with the rest of the dead. He shrugged his hands against his face dealing with the situation. His little sister looked at him with a distress expression. She raised her tiny hand to his shoulder to make him feel that she's there for him. She doesn't like the feel when he cries, she'll also cried back. "Will we all get out of here?"

"I hope so..." Imayoshi guess and prayed that they will.

The truck inside was squashed. Some of them has to lay on the ground and the kids have to crawl like a ball so to be fit in. Chiaki brought 3 friends. Two girls and one boy. One of her best friend that has brown hazel hair with bob haircut was curious to where they were heading.

"Where are you guys going?" Chiaki's friend Tia asked Aomine since he was head of the driver.

"Welp, just need to save 2 more of our friends stuck at the station... And we'll get out of here. We've past 3 hours, there's only less than an hour left until the ship leaves us, so we'd better hurry up heading to Tokyo.

"I hope so..."

* * *

At the docks where the ship was still aboard.

"Please let the ship stay here for another 30 minutes! My son and his friends are coming!" Aomine's mom request the ship aboard and it's manager.

But the manager of the ship urged to believe in her words. "But Ms. Everyone's already aboard! And just look at all these zombies below the ground. There almost coming at one of the ship, they won't reach us this above and would you still believe this kids gonna survive if they make there way here?!"

"But what about the emergency helicopters!? There still searching some of the survivors around right? And they can help my son and the rest to hop in the ship" she recommended.

He thinks for a second. "Were still checking on them."

By any second later, all the helicopter came back landing on the ship above top floor of the ship. Aomine's mom grunt to quickly run to see if she expect them to be in the helicopter.

"So where were you kids attack?" One of the report ask the survivor from the helicopter.

"We were in Seirin Highschool. There only few of us alive. And not to mention there was another squad with a truck still around the city..."

"You mean my son and his friends?!" Aomine's mom interrupt the Seirin student with her answer.

She sudden came straight at her. "Tell me, their still alive? How long were they in Seirin High!?" She act insane kept shrugging the students shoulder.

"Uh...M-Miss.. I don't know! But there was a group of different from every school with the Seirin basketball team, they didn't seem to be dead last time we saw! Ehh... Can you please stop?!"

Aomine's mom finally snap. "Ugh.. I'm sorry" she stand herself up scratching her head.

Then she overheard the sailors wailing to release the ship of the docks of every one of them.

"It's too late..." She felt dizzy and anxious looking in the scenery of Tokyo. "Will...they make it? They're not gonna make it" Her eyes flowed in tears then fell from the floor, faint.

"Someone call the doctor!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Note that everything wrote this chapter is not entirely true.**

 **It is fiction with fictional character and fictional locations in Japan, and how unrealistic it may have turn, just please enjoy your read.**

* * *

/In the country of America, the staff of the US President white house saw a message from someone in Japan in their Net. He looks to check, and realizes that the Lawyer of Tokyo sent him an important message.

He re-read it, and began to shocked. "The government has to know this!"\

* * *

At the Tokyo down below subway, Himuro and Murasakibara kept fighting zombies nearb.

With 3 of them only, they weren't sure if anyone would still survive except them. They were hoping for some sort of emergency or recruit army that would notice to come and rescue them below the station.

Moments later, he noticed that Bob was already stung... He paused at the side of the corner. Murasakibara take covers for his spot.

Himuro quickly came at him. "You alright?!"

He groaned. "I don't think I'll manage and come out of this place alive." He touched his bicep that was bitten. "It's too late for me to help the two of you, I'm sorry." He coughed choking blood that splattered everywhere. Himuro took a step back.

"Make sure the two of you come out alive, safely." Then closes his eyes, he's still breathing but rather look like he took a nap.

Himuro felt distressed. He was about to tear but the tears won't flow. It just feel pain, so he gets through it.

"I'm sure we will... Will we?"

He looked straight up at the scene of Murasakibara; killing all the zombies all by himself.

"I'm not very sure if we will... But I don't want your last words to be at fault.

He shrugged his hands very tight. Few seconds he hadn't notice the zombie surrounds him were crept straight toward him, getting closer and closer at his spot. Murasakibara was distracted of the other surrounded zombies, so there wasn't any time to caught guard from Himuro's area. Himuro can sense the deads that are sneaking at him.

As his enemy kept crawl with snoring and a growling, he then opened his eyes with fierce!

Himuro went back to his spot facing in front of the deads coming near him.

The man injure behind Himuro look up and was still alive and smirk. He slightly try to take his cigarette and lit his lighter onto it.

"We..." he started. He took a bat weapon at the same time Bob notice few broken pipes of gasoline were running stream beside his area.

"Will get out of here!" Himuro scream intentionally; at the same Bob threw his cigarette on the liquid gasoline flowing through the corner.

"We will get out of here! Realities says that we won't! But we will, there will be miracles, I know there will!"

The cigarette fire went through the liquid and explode side of the station; nearly kill half the zombies from out in the area. Luckily Himuro whacking and shooting every zombie along Murasakibara were in the middle of fire explosion and weren't caught. Now the place were half burned, leaving Bob's body un-notified.

The station was a conflagration.

Murasakibara was amazed at the scene and fight harder than ever before now that it's easier withless apocalypse around.

* * *

Kise and the rest inside the truck were reaching Tokyo and heading to it's station. The Tokyo city is a worldwide best electronic if its prime, now the whole place was all torn and burned up; exploded from the nuclear gas. Smokes and fires were burning the building from banners, posters and commercials. It was like war from a battle in mid above aircraft planes bombing the whole place, the start of World War 3.

Everyone see how Tokyo is right now, it wasn't how it was like yesterday. There were lot of groups of zombies encountering upfront the truck. Thankfully Aomine found a way of a short-cut around the area or to catch them up, he knows the city since he visits it very often.

They were close heading to the station just around the big town hall building.

The truck went straight on and bang the giant door of the building open; inside the station.

* * *

Himuro was exhausted. He calmed himself down, he was very thirsty and needed water so badly.

He removed his sweat out of his head, he looks around if Bob did the whole explosion just to save us two, and now his body is seen unfound.

From behind the flames, there was a tall gigantic shadow behind him. He look to see a weird strange shadow of a person with a smoke and just to see a dead living burning with flames. His shape and size look as if he recognize who that were.

"Bob?" Himuro look extremely satisfied of how he became.

The fire that burned through his dead bodies were still active ans same time he can move and attacked something.

Himuro was frightened from how big and stronger he was than before. He let a fall on the ground as he looked straight at him if he'll catch any burned. He tried reaching for a gun or weapon on the floor beside him or maybe water, but he had no idea, he was stuck in the corner.

Murasakibara wondered how Himuro was doing, he looked at his view and then noticed the situation. Murasakibara realized his friends gonna get caught or hurt.

He started to smack all the zombies up in his area like a baseball, call out Himuro's name and tried to come his way, faster.

Bob that's a dead living burning flame predator, he made growling voice as Murasakibara tries coming towards the scene.

Himuro looked at it in a slow motion, he was beyond in a major situation. There was nowhere to get out. But this is reality, not a dream. I'll be dead. If I'm dead then I'm dead. I may start a new life, but I'll no longer be Himuro Tatsuya, because this may be the end of my life."

He lower his front head and was prepared to end it the way like this.

"I'm sorry I failed you Bob, and Murasakibara...

Alex and Kagami..."

"I'm sorry..." he closed his eyes with calm.

"Murochin!" Atsushi was in the distance running to help him. The gigantic zombie tried to open his mouth releasing a howl from. Himuro didn't make a move. As the big living enemy attacked, there was a sudden sound of a shot gun.

Himuro looked up at the zombie after the shocking sound. It's head had hole and gave few more shots.. The zombie almost fell near Himuro with blood burst everywhere and stung straight to Himuro's clothes.

Himuro was panicking and got out of his spot quickly before catching it's flame as the dead fell on the ground. He stood up, cleaning himself.

"Get out of there!" Someone at the distant yell. Himuro overheard and notice the zombie with flames have a timer, a timer bomb that's about to explode less 5 seconds.

Murasakibara was worried and reached him. "What the hell was that?"

"C'mon let's get out of here, before everything explodes in the station."

They both ran up the broken escalator and reach the 2nd floor when they overheard the explosion and got out on time.

"But who was calling out when that happen?" Himuro wondered.

They heard a tooting sound of an engine coming, the truck stops and one of them came out of the door slide.

Everyone looks around.

Kagami and Alex found Himuro and Murasakibara. They were all worried and panting. Alex was full of joy and relief. She almost began to tear as she run straight in front of Himuro with a bear hug.

"You're still alive." Alex cried.

"Are you two the only ones alive?" Kagami asks from concern.

Himuro nodded. After he responded Kagami just then felt relief coming at the right moment.

Himuro never felt this happy when there was actually someone saving his life.

"Didn't think you two would come to save us."His tears was flowing. "I was about to die." He tries wiping it but it won't starts shrugging as Alex had his back; comforting him. "We'll always be there." Alex comforted him.

Kagami look at the area.

"We should get out of here. There's more and more of them coming. Especially in the hallway upstairs the building" Kagami warned.

He, Alex, Himuro and Murasakibara running towards the truck.

Everyone inside the truck were waiting, they finally came back along Himuro and Murasakibara.

"Thank god that was quick!" He noticed. Everyone outside all hop on the engine.

Takao and the rest were all squashed as Murasakibara climbed aboard. "H-hey give us a little space down here with Shin-chan!" He groans.

"It'd be illegal if there were this many passengers aboard in one off-truck." Hyuuga piped around the small space corner along with Izuki.

Consider everyone was groaning and argued, Himuro didn't mind and just get straight in.

"Good to see you again, Himuro and Murasakibara" Kuroko greeted them along Nigou barked.

There weren't enough space, Himuro had hard time dealing where to sit.

"Don't you guys dare squish my sister and her friends!" Imayoshi injected.

"We can sit below under." she maintains him from being over protective.

"Ow! Someone stepped on my foot." Sakurai swifts in pain.

"Nobody gives a damn care about your stupid foot." Haizaki puts in.

"Sorry kid, that was me." Mr. Kagetora groans.

"How are we all gonna fit in this?" Momoi was worried looking at the back.

"Murasakibara, at least put your arm somewhere away from my head." Midorima interrupts; his arms were kept hitting on it.

Everyone was hitting and banging and Kise in the side had also complains. "We don't have time for this! The deads are gonna come near us!"

"Owwhhh!" someone hit his pretty face.

Murasakibara shrugged. "Hey it's not my fault you. You've been sitting for too long. At least let me and Murochin have turn.

Riko face palmed. Momoi was looking outside the window. "Everyone stop fighting! Can't you see their gonna come here any second if you all just calm, so that the engine can move!"

Aomine heard fuses on the back. "Everyone be quiet!"

Everyone listen and understand. They didn't move an inch that still remained stuck in their uncomfortable spot.

He started turning on the engine and quickly moved out of the spot. Everyone at the back lost their balance when it moved quickly, they tremble from each corner to another. Kise had to deal with Murasakibara's gigantic body beside him and Kuroko.

They next headed to the docks. The sun was coming down at 3:51 pm. They weren't sure if they'd make it. If they didn't, they don't know what else would possibly be a way to get all of them out alive.

Later, Himuro and Muraskaiabra were still tired after the fight.

The truck was still running inside the Tokyo Station hallway. They were inside the building with lots of space but a lot of deads around by.

Riko gave them water as Momoi fix Himuro's injury around the forehead then after Murasakibara, after they drank up, he was in relief and thanked everyone.

By the corner Himuro realized someone...

"Wait, what is that prick doing here?!" Himuro noticed Haizaki. "Didn't he beat us that evening after our game?! Why is he here?"

Haizaki scoffed looking at the window; ignoring Himuro.

"Well, we couldn't...really leave him alone." Momoi answered. "I don't think he's gonna do any trouble. He'll be a good boy." Momoi said with a grin; feeling rather still anxious about Haizaki around.

"Hmm...? who are these two girls?" Murasakibara noticed them. The twins were quiet the whole time.

The two girls felt uneasy at Murasakibara, looking at how big he was, he would have almost squashed them.

"Some of the survivors in Kise's school." Takao replied.

"Speaking of survivors, I'm not sure if the apocalypse will reach to our territory in Akito. Pretty far with Mountains surrounding the area. The dead would probably stay around the city."

"Or Kyoto where Akashi lives, I believe" Midorima intruded.

"Now that you mention it, I just hope his alright. Wait 'till he finds out we're in a major situation that just almost end our lives here.:

Aomine grunt as he drove.

"I tried calling him but don't know his number, does anyone know Akashi's real phone number?!" He grunts out loud.

Kuroko raising his hand up. "I did, it won't connect for some reason. The signal is down according to my phone."

"Hmm...The Tokyo satellite must have broken down with all these crazy apocalypse attacking the electricity." Riko stated.

"Wait a minute." Takao interrupted. "Then that means we can't call anyone or get wifi signal. And if we're stuck in here without calls for help, then there won't be any emergency rescuing us."

"So we're gonna die here?!" Sakurai panicked.

Imayoshi slapped Sakurai's head. "Stop worrying. We would have.

"But hey, we got a badass truck with the Generation of Miracles on board, the strongest basketball team, and they don't just have strength and everything in basketball, but they can also fight in the battlefield with two adults along two smart geniuses like me and this Midorima feat. Hyuuga, and the rest."

"Don't even infer me." Midorima grunted, fixing his glasses.

"And don't forget I'm one of those weapon expert type on the type, while we got the hawk eye dude and that scaredy freak to be the most useless annoying talkative ones! Haha!" Haizaki added.

"Are you talking about me?" Sakurai ask correctly when he mention the scaredy freak type.

Takao didn't find it funny. "Well look who's the annoying talkative one."

Midorima sighed.

"Let's just hope we reach to the boat. I can sense tomorrow will be a lucky day according to my horoscope sign, we'll still manage to get out alive."

It was a moment of silence.

"I just can't believe this is happening." Himuro stated in anxiety. "I thought zombies only occurred in movies, video games, and fictions., but it exist... How could it all have started?"

They all wondered and figured where the whole thing must have started. Everyone started starring at Kise.

Kise was quiet in the corner; staring at the sight from the window when he noticed everyone look at him.

"What? You guys are scaring me..."

"D-Did you know how the apocalypse started?" Himuro remarked.

"Oh... Me?" Kise addressed. He figured he'd be those only people in the group that know everything behind the situation.

He sighed.

"It was from our janitor in my school that had told me and my team-mates that he was part of the situation in the first place." He scratched his head. "Probably not the right time, but I promise to tell you later." he answered from not retelling the whole truth behind.

"If we'll make it out of here..."

It was two kilometers until reach they reach docks.

* * *

/"What, you're not serious are you?" The US government were shocked hearing the news in Japan and from the fact that the Japanese Prime Minister, lawyers and chairman were all un-concurred part inject of the dead disease. They all didn't make it.

He sat back on his main chair in his office, face palms. "This is a disaster. Don't tell me every citizen and ones alive didn't manage to make it?"\

* * *

Momoi looks at the scenery. "Aomine, we should hurry. See if we'll make it, the sun is about to set down, it's already 4 pm."

The sky was the color of an orange from the beach sore; seagulls flew above below ships and boats on the Bay.

Momoi looked at his face, she realized not that she's the only one but he look scared and anxious too as well.

"Please don't leave us, we're almost there! We're almost there," he cried from his thoughts.

* * *

/"The troops plan sailing one of the biggest crew ships in Tokyo and heading everyone to Shikoku island. And one of the staff said that the Airport has lots of traffic recently. There were too many boarding the plane, they also didn't make it in the airline. The apocalypse only managed to spread in Tokyo, it'll soon reach the Kyoto's bounder and ones above the land."

"So we're saying we're going to recruit army and force to block to trespass heading other territories and bomb the city?!" He busted, thinking it wasn't a good idea. He got up from his seat and looked at the window.

"How could this all have started?"\

* * *

"Hey isn't that the docks!? I see the ship, we're almost there!" Takao wailed to announce everyone.

"Hang on tight, this is gonna be bumpy!" Aomine warned everyone. They were heading straight to the biggest garbage dump of Tokyo Japan, short-cut to make it quicker. There were seagulls everywhere and few zombies hidden as camouflage surrounded by the garbage. Aomine drove fast, none of the ugly thing caught up by them.

Imayoshi and rest prayed they'll get out safely and Kuroko held tight the "Generation of Miracles" picture.

he thought form his mind. "Please, don't let things end like this."

"C'mon just a few blocks away, we'll reach the gate!" Riko barked in.

The sunset was coming down so fast, the sky turned half dark.

* * *

/"We should be thankful it didn't cross the line or in any countries such as US." He looked back to the chairman. "But this is Japan. One of the most beautiful countries. They have most advance technology, this country has invented many of the world's kind and lead companies; such Panasonic, Nintendo and many more, made the best animated series, with best manga seller top world-wide, further they also make best traditional food with a such unique culture of its own art and history, there's a lot we can know about them."

He look down.

"Now it'll all be gone and will fade if we'll all burn up the building and Tokyo's greatest tower, if the attack reaches the whole territory then it's over for Japan" He was in anxiety and then thought of something. "I don't recall the whole world knew about it yet. Have they?"\

* * *

When they reached, it's was 4:15 pm.

The truck stops at the fence gate with not too many zombies around, but senses them.

* * *

/"I assume not, except us. I believe some will call their family or friends in some other country, the majority is that they'll also tell their friends and family about what's happening in there. The whole world is going to find out any sooner or right now, before we can even save it. Do you have any ideas that can stop this madness?!"

* * *

They all couldn't believe their eyes.

The last ship had already took off, leaving them all behind.

They were too late.

"T-This can't be..." Aomine respond.

Momoi covered herself with tears. "No..."

* * *

/He sighed. "I want every American soldier recruit aboard on the military craft, when you reach the country, search every living ones stuck in Tokyo city and then rescue the ship heading to Shikoku Island. Make sure to warn everyone on every part of Kyoto to move away and head straight to the ship. Make sure no dead living thing are surrounded.

I wanna make sure that Japan's population is not decreasing and that everyone is safe!"\

* * *

Kagami was afraid and starts stuttering. "We we're almost there..."

* * *

/"We should also aim the dead living, right?" the staff asked.\

* * *

Kise, Kuroko and rest are all on the edge, they knew they wouldn't make it on time.

All of the ship have already sailed away away from the docks.

The ship made the sound of a horn, it was the sign of leaving and as it sail on the ocean.

Starring from the ship as it sails farther and farther away; looking like it shrinks the size from the sight, it scares them so much.

* * *

/"That's why I want to bring every one soldier army to head straight to Japa.n. They'll stay there to do their biggest mission of their lives by saving the country.

When I meant by aiming, I meant to kill the deads!\

* * *

Aomine was starting to rage, his head was screaming in pain...

* * *

/"I mean, every one of them..."

"Dead."\

* * *

Aomine started to blow his emotion outside, he started to screamed and yelling in anger, he banged his head of the steering wheel; feeling the regretful.

He started to cry.

"Now what? We're just gonna end our lives here?!" he stormed.

"W-what are we going to do?!" Sakurai asks from fear.

"I don't know!" Aomine quickly yell in frustration.

"This can't be right." Riko stammered. "We're not gonna die here, are we?" she started tearing.

His father and Hyuuga started comforting her.

"Is this the end?" Momoi shrugged; crawled herself.

Imayoshi put in as he hugged his little sister.

The zombies started coming closer to their area.

Kuroko closed his eyes and felt disappointed with frustration, he also thought this be the end.

He looked at everyone, they were all in fear, shame and didn't have much of a choice of what to do next but just kept frozen, they didn't want to interrupt and just join the silence.

Then he realized, Kuroko wanted someone to speak up or give courage to them. Kuroko could only think of Kise that's beside him, he looks at Kise and could think that Kise's the kind of person who would speak at this moment but he's afraid that he won't, nether anyone wants to speak up.

Kuroko admitted he doesn't have much of a choice. Nigou started to whimper looking up straight to Kuroko's face, his cute little puppy eyes gave a sign to Kuroko that they should do something, there's still a chance.

Kuroko began to think about it not too long.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko said.

"We should head back." Tetsuya interrupted him.

Aomine didn't respond from a long silence.

"Go back to where?" He says with his cold voice.

'There's no other place we're gonna be safe, idiot."

Kuroko kept listen as Aomine began to speak more as everyone quietly listen.

"We did everything, save everyone, Midorima and Takao, then Kise and the two girls in Kaijo, you with Kagami in Seirin, then Haizaki, then Imayoshi's little sister along with Murasakibara and Himuro, and we did all that FOR NOTHING, THERE'S NO POINT! We're not heroes like in every supoerhero movies, and we weren't that strong enough."

He for silent. He looked at everyone with a frustration face but with an uncomfortable smile.

"This has gone pretty pathetic, huh?."

By the time he chuckled considering Aomine was losing out of his mind, Kuroko began to slap him.

"Tetsu!" Momoi blurts in as Nigou barks.

Aomine came back to his mind after the pain felt on his cheek.

Kuroko was upset, he had to be in the attention at this point, he wasn't gonna give up at this point.

"There's gonna be a way! I know there will be, don't give up!" Kuroko bawled at him.

"Tetsu..." Aomine looked straight forward at him in a calm voice.

Regard everyone was surprised, Kagami understands where Kuroko was going.

"Don't worry Aomine, I'll take the wheel this time." Kagami place his hand on Aomine's shoulder.

"there should be a place we can hide around. I'm in with Kuroko here." he smiled.

Riko also thought about it, putting her finger in the chin.

"There's a few specific locations that the apocalypse may have not yet encountered. There's always a chance." Riko joined in as Izuki and Hyuuga nodded at her opinion.

Aomine wiped his tears.

"So where could we go?"

Riko and the rest thought about it.

Around the corner, the older twin shrugged her hands, then she got up.

"D-Dont' worry! I know a place where we can hide. Believe me!" The big forehead twin spoke up. "There should be around!"

Aomine thought about it, he knows he can trust her that was in the same school as Kise.

By the time, the zombies could sense human flesh in their area and were heading to their truck.

The dead began following one another at the gate going towards them.

Momoi was only focusing more about the zombies outside near them, she can spot a few that are 20 or 15 meters away coming right at them.

"Aomine, are we gonna die here or not?!" Momoi began to shriek. She was the most worried one of all.

Izuki uses his eagle spear along Takao's Hawk eye to estimate how many zombie and which directional spot they were in.

"At this state we have 10 seconds until a zombie will attacked us!" Izuki inferred.

"And it's in the back behind the truck along the rest." Takao inform complete.

"Wait, are you using your ability?" Hyuuga disturb. "I thought you two only manage to do that during basketball match."

"Nah, not all the time, it still works here." Takao reply.

Sakurai at the back overheard what Izuki said about the zombie closed to the area, he got anxious.

"Aomine?" Sakurai stammered. "How long are you..gonna move the truck away from here?"

Aomine thought.

At the last of 9 second before anything attacks, he began to smirk.

"We're leaving." He roared his voice and started moving the engine.

Sakurai and Momoi smiled with relief and praying they'll survive afterwards.

With a rattle sound and smoke coming out behind, it began to move like lightning.

"You know what? Screw those ships! We'll find a way to survive!" He moved out of the docks and headed somewhere back in Tokyo.

"Kagami you take the wheel!"

Kagami nodded. "Sure!" he swapped his role.

"Does Kagami have driver license?" Riko asked in pure worried. "Have you ever seen him drive?"

"I'm sure he's just as a fast driver than Aomine." Kuroko answered at the back of Riko. "I've seen him." Kuroko gave proof, Riko almost a heart attack thinking a ghost spoke to her.

Kagami gulped. He felt a little nervous about the idea, but he had to force himself to save everyone and himself. He moved the truck out of the bay and started heading to Tokyo.

"You know where Tokyo is...right?" Aomine asked in curiosity.

"That's what I'm also concern about!" Riko shout at the edge.

"I know how to drive but to be honest, I don't know all parts of Tokyo."

Riko was starting to faint as Hyuuga comforts her.

"Don't worry, as long as you show me which direction, I'll summon you there in no time!" Kagami drove.

* * *

While they escape the bay with slamming zombies and breaking the gate putting them back in Tokyo city, most seat of the truck were all talking and blabbering thinking of plans and way to get out of Tokyo. Kise looked straight at the sunset in his window left seat. The sun started to melt into the ocean.

"I can't believe it's been a day, considering a lot of wild stuff has been happening." Kise was talking to his head.

"I don't know if I can live another day as a normal high school boy. Everyone in Kaijo is all gone, despite without Kasamatsu-sSenpai, my whole team is gone, my families not with me and I don't know if me and my friends will survive." Kise began to think.

"I have no idea where my parents are. Is my home alright, the fridge, the TV, the memories living there since birth? Are my sisters alright? Is my room still the same? I don't know... Will my future goals and plan careers would even come to exist? Will I get married and die happy as an old man?"

"I just... don't."

"I don't wanna die, but I don't wanna live like this or die being eaten horribly with these monster."

Kise thought more narrative on his head.

Kuroko poke him. Kise snap out of his head.

"Kise, are you really okay?" Kuroko asked with concern, Kuroko knows Kise's not fine but he hopes to help Kise's mental state.

Kise sigh.

"Kuroko, thanks for being there with me, and with everyone." He looked at everyone.

"It's been bothering me. Kuroko, I don't think we'll ever get another ordinary life like it was yesterday. Considering there's no luck to get us all back alive, we might just die young. Who knows I could die any minute. I just... can't believe this is what my life is giving me." Kise's tears fall as Kuroko comfort him, one of the members notice his pain.

Kise started to sob.

"I thought... I could just play basketball for the rest of my life with everyone here." Kise looked at everyone with his eyes all in tears and everyone a long with Lia and Mia but except Kagami who was driving but was listening, they all smiled at Kise.

"I don't know what to say, whether we die or not I just wanna say that I'm happy and thankful to know you all, I'm so glad to be a part of your life."

Kuroko lay his head on Kise's should.

"Kise it's alright, we all feel the same way, we can make it out alive!"

Everyone nodded and agreement, with hope and faith of getting out of hell.

Kise was struggling at himself, he look at his angry hands as his finger curl inside his palm.

"I'm just so upset right now, I'm never gonna forgive God for making us suffer this horrible faith, is this our punishment?" He says with angered.

He tries to calm himself "I just... don't know anymore."

Momoi came up and land her hand on his back palm.

"Kise, I know we can make it! I know it's hard to hold back your feelings, I'm also upset at everything but for now, just have trust in yourself, whether god is real or not, I know someday he'll apology, so let's just pray that we all survive, until the end." Momoi says it with her big last smile.

Kise grins and was still sad but appreciate her words." Thanks Momoi. He put his other hand and place his palm on Momoi's back palm.

The older twin around the corner of the seats looked at their conversation with such friendship, she smiled.

Without a further second, Kise looks at the window and suddenly noticed something.

It seems like there was someone at the van truck at the far small Bay bridge.

"Guys.. I think we have more company.." He provokes everyone.

Himuro started talking to the twins about locations they can hide.

Kagami heard screams from actual real people around the distant of teenage boys. He looked at the same view as Kise and the rest can see far. Kise thought there'd be someone alive from the view. The Bay bridge was at the other side. Due to Kagami not recognize places in Tokyo very well, Aomine gave him directions of a way to get straight to Bay bridge.

Regard from halfway, they were trapped within wild zombies everywhere. The dead came closer and attached to the truck and beyond the window. Everyone was all terrified from the disgusting living dead faces they had. Takao tried covering the broken glass window he earlier hit that made it break. The zombies were all calm and weak to put up a fight and break the van. Only thing they were concentrated on is the human flesh, just staring at them.

"Ugh, there's too many at the front. I can't even move the truck!" Kagami struggles.

Mr. Kagetora made a decision.

"Don't worry kids. Kagami, you keep pushing the truck's engine as I move the dead out of the way and strike my gun ripples towards those dead from outside."

He managed to get the out of the van in spite Riko was getting worried and called him to not force himself.

"I'll be fine, sweety, don't worry." He patted Riko.

Mr. Aida started gun shooting straight at the right window from the broken class. He quickly head out without caught and quickly hopped outside the top of the truck and start triggering the zombies in front.

Takao, Izuki along Hyuuga, Riko and Kise avoided the dead and started shooting them with the gun pistol by their window inside if any managed to get close to Mr. Kagetora that is up in the truck's roof top.

A few seconds later, the engine started to move as Mr. Kagetora aimed at every zombie in the front and the rest on every side of the corner of the truck. After the traffic herd of zombies, there was more space from the truck and Kagami quickly head to the small bridge to meet upon the surviving once.

* * *

As they began to reach them, the zombies in that area were more wilder. Mr. Kagetora almost had a slip from falling off the truck when one of them started grabbing his foot from the rest, it was struggling, Momoi had to scream considering a crazy maniac zombie surprise attacked her in the front of her window without breaking it. Kagami started to driving faster and speed the wheels more. Takao could spot the zombies behind them by his hawk eye.

"Hurry!Hurry!" Takao shouted. The engine drove fast by the time Mr. Kagetora aimed the ones that was following them.

"In this state, there won't be any zombies up coming front for last 5 minutes." Izuki brought good news and rested his eagle spear.

Hyuga sigh in relief. "Phew...Thank god your dad is an expert at guns." He recalled to Riko.

"Yeah I'd wish he'd teach me." Haizaki interrupted; being so pumped.

* * *

At some time they finally found the pick-up truck. Kise saw and there were teenagers on the scene.

They went to look closer at the gangs fighting with the zombies.

They suddenly realized who they were.

"And I thought we were the only ones!" Kagami satisfied.

The gangs that were in high school began noticing them "Hey, it seems like we found some survivors" some of the dudes noted their leader.

"Really, you don't say..." he said.

Kagami looked close and realized who they were.

Riko's dad hopped out of the roof top and took care of the zombies near from distance. Kagami quickly got out of his seat and came out.

"Wait, isn't that...

Hanamiya Makoto?"

Hanamiya heard his full name mentioned.

"I see you all manage to come alive. " He showed his appearance. "Haha I didn't expect.." Hanamiya coughed.

"Me ether." Kagami exclaimed.

Himuro and Alex come out of the truck to check if none of them were in trouble or what was the scene going on.

"Are you boys alright?" Alex asked in concern.

"We're heading to where our hideouts."

"Hideouts?" Kagami recalled the word.

"Oh, spoiler alert, there's a secret place in Tokyo that no zombie ever encounter yet and it's also hard for them to get inside."

"Wait you guys actually found a place already?!" Kagami clarified, he was sincerely surprised.

Hanamiya scoffed. "Yeah duh... We're smarter than you think. Also, we're gonna plan leaving somewhere out of Tokyo."

"Well it's a relief you're not having much of a hard time." Himuro overheard more zombies by. "Guess we'll better get out of here too."

Hanamiya kept scoff of how naive Himuro was with to him treating him like a good person. "I don't remember if I'd met you but you must be a basketball player that has something with that eyebrow freak." Hanamiya mention Kagami with that name.

"What do you mean eyebrow freak!?" Kagami bawl with upset.

"Actually we're more of a brother." Himuro state.

"I see, well..." Hanamiya started to go back to his own truck with his team. "Good luck to you too and the rest of these idiots, stay safe."

Himuro smirk and hesitate. "Heh, you really are something Hanamiya Makoto. Just where are you guys exactly gonna hide?"

Hanamiya started hop in the truck seat driver. "It's in the underground Massive sewerage Tokyo!" He called inside the truck with a pick up space in the back that led the rest of the member of Kirisaki school sat behind and Seto was beside with Hanamiya in the front window.

Himuro hopped in the truck. "Sewerage Tokyo...? No way." He was aware that the Twins told them the same location that Hanamiya's team are also going there. As he hopped inside the truck, he spoke to the Twins.

"You guys were also going to lead us in Sewerage Tokyo place right?"

The twins nodded.

* * *

Earlier during the ride before they even reached Bay Bridge, they mentioned that they know a place to hide and that is the Tokyo Sewer. It is beneath underground city of Tokyo; carrying off waste water and refuse in town and city to provide to where everything people left came from waste.

"Oh great, so we're just gonna hide and stay in some dirty old trash underground and probably sleep in for the night..." Takao groan with a face palm.

"Just shut up idiot. Hey, at least there's somewhere we can hide, I'm also used to trash anyway!" Haizaki boasted.

"Actually I heard it's not that bad." Imayoshi puts in.

Takao couldn't agree.

"Dude, it's filthy around sewers...There's rats, flies and cockroaches everywhere living in it and the water is just the most dirtiest filthiest thing on Earth that they originally came from the washroom." He counted his fingers as he complain disgust.

"Can you stop making it sound worse? At least we're lucky enough to find a place to survive." Midorima stated to Takao.

"I kinda agree with Takao on this one." Sakurai responded feeling nervous, along with Momoi along with the little kids with Takao's opinion.

"That's more like the New York sewer you're describing." Midorima mentioned.

"To be honest, I have no clue what the Tokyo sewer looked like, as long we're hidden safe"

"It's not that bad." The older twin with the big forehead spoke.

"Me and my sister always visited there whenever we wanted to be alone, and that nobody even our family would find us in there." She put a saddened face.

"It's more of a home than our actual home actually..."

Everyone listened and became aware about these two. Realized they in spite of haven't known very much about them or their background, they were suspicious about them, the twins have guns and weapons in their bag.

The older twin just realized she made everyone gain attention at them. She was nervous when everyone looks up to her.

"Eh, we just wanna be helpful to everyone." Putting on a shame sorrow face.

"By the way, we haven't known much about you two this whole time, but what's your name?" Takao asked suspiciously.

"Ummm...Lia."she jitter.

Lia is the older twin with the big forehead shown and more spoken up then the younger one.

"Oh and my sister there"

She pointed straight at the quiet one with bangs and wore glasses.

"Her name is Mia."

"We're the Sasaki Twins from the Asada family, it's titled from our mother's name." she answered.

Everyone in the back and front of each corner inside the truck listened and where stunned.

"These twins must have come from a rich background or something..."

Takao thoroughly aware one time back in middle school he heard some recent news about the name of some family "Sasaki" and mention her mom is from a big business and recall her background as billionaires.

* * *

Aomine and Momoi showed direction to Kagami which he isn't fund very much to Tokyo locations but as long as he drives and looks throughout the road. They were heading to the Tokyo sewage and the Sasaki twins took the direction to where they actually heading. It was around Shinjuku part heading close the Sasaki twin's house, there was a lot of zombies nearby and Kagami had to drive fast if one of them jumps.

Mr. Kagetora will quickly prepare to aim at it inside the truck.

When they pass outside the twin's house, Lia snowed and direct her finger at their mansion.

"I knew they were rich!" Takao bawled out!

"You thought about that the whole time?!" Izuki thought Takao was crazy from what ever in his head.

"I wonder if they're richer than Akashi." Aomine wondered.

"No way." Momoi argued Aomine's word.

They passed outside the gate and headed straight somewhere close the area, thankfully there weren't that many zombies around, it was rather in the dark side wire fences and small buildings they went across.

From crossing side to side, close by, Lia can finally see it. "It's in that green house building!" she pointed at it.

Mr. Kagetora and Haizaki as Mr. Kagetora tried to show and demonstrate his teaching to Haizaki were prepare to aimed shot guns at the zombies in the area.

"Thankfully there weren't any around the farm field." Izuki confirm them with his eagle spear ability.

"Takao and Izuki, thanks for helping us, you two have been a great help." Aomine apply.

They both were happy to hear that they can be useful for once.

"It felt like Aomine was our leader today, even without Akashi, thank you Aomine for taking incharge of us all." Momoi appreciate.

They later entered the green house without being notified any zombies.

It was getting dark as the sunset falls, it started to begin evening. The truck entered the open gate, there weren't any zombies around and they park the truck somewhere to be hidden. Everyone got out, Momoi with Riko were closing the gate. They plan not to turn on the light or else they'll be notified, from their knowledge they believe a zombie has better hearing than sight.

"So is the sewer around here?" Aomine asked Lia and Mia.

Lia showed to where they were heading as everyone followed them. Everyone took their belongings and the Sasaki Twin's weapons.

"Thank you for borrowing us your weapons." Himuro admired them as Murasakibara was beside him.

The green house was ginormous with plants in the middle growth by fruits and vegetables with it's system. The girls in the line thought this is what they can cook when they plan to eat tomorrow.

Hyuga noticed Riko staring at the plants, he gulps. "I just hope she won't cook it for us. Just let someone do it, instead these woman or that Momoi, I bet Alex would be good enough, I think?"

The Sasaki twins were heading at the end of the corner of the building. Crickets and insects were making the night sound as the moon was rising above the night sky, the stars with lit up.

Lia and Mia stopped and everyone thought it was a dead end. The twins started to remove the plants away, they show a secret hole of a pathwat where they can be headed.

"So this is where you can enter the Tokyo sewerage?" Aomine asked.

Lia nodded and started putting her body inside the ladder of the small hole. It wasn't very small, everyone took few turns to enter.

Sakurai was feeling anxiety, he believe he'll be the last.

Takao snicked behind him. "Oh no. I'm afraid you get to the last one Sakurai, because Zombies are coming!"

"From someone with a useful power but rather is an idiot, your not helping this little pip squeak, leave him alone and it's not funny." Hyuuga enter as it was his turn.

"Would you still laugh if I killed by now?" Sakura wimp at Takako.

"Okay, okay, fine I'm sorry." Takao sigh.

Kise and Kuroko along with Nigou got to be the last since Sakurai in the end was too afraid to be the last.

After Kise entered last and closed the hole, they climbed down the rusty ladder.

He spoken.

"Do you think the dead is gonna notice us here?" Kise asked Kuroko that was below him around his foot, Kise could reckon that his voice was echoed and everyone could hear it repeat over and over again from the distance, he tries to whisper as long they don't get notice from the sound.

"I... don't think so..." Kuroko answered.

Kuroko was carrying Nigou in his bag, he started to bark as an answer.

"Shhh, don't bark too loud! They'll hear us!" Aomine whispered to remind Nigou.

"Hellllooooooooooooo~" Takao loudly echoed the hole.

"For the last time, be quiet idiot!" Midorima was on top of him. Midorima knocked his shoe in Takao's head.

"Ouch..."

It was 10 meters of dragging themselves climbing down the hole.

"We're here." Lia finally announced.

As she climbed down a few more steps, her whole body released with lot of space with the others climbing down. They ended up in a sewer balcony with a fire escape stairs. The whole place was huge like a factory but rather empty with few rusty machines and the wall was block stone. They realized they're below the ground. There was only one single light on the top as some water drip and the machine around were making noises. After heading down the stairs of the balcony, they figured the floor underground and was pretty wet.

"I don't even wanna know where the water must have came from." Takao gulped with disgust.

"Over here." Lia headed straight toward the hallway. There were lights on, so they can see. There was no one but them in the area. Consider the whole place had so many space, and weren't any dirt or trash. There were a few small insects around but there weren't that many. The smell wasn't really that good but they can still breath with oxygen.

"We should be safe around here, I don't think any zombies will reach here." Hyuuga inferred.

Takao acted pretty suspicious the place while walk nagingly. "This is so cool, we're in a sewer where the mutant ninja turtles are living. I wonder if we'll find them around here. Hey Ninja turtles! The Generation of Miracles team are coming to ya, Yeah~"

"They're in New York sewer idiot." Haizaki note him.

Yeah I know, that sucks! But hey! Still... this sewer is way neater and like a cave with electricity, it's quite decent."

"Totally agree...But... I bet there's lizard or alligators around! That'd be the best thing I'd see!" Haizaki teased.

The kids were scared hearing that.

"You guys stop! I know they aren't any! We've seen enough of zombies today! So stop scaring us around Haizaki!" Momoi yelled angrily at him.

"Momoi just calm down." Midorima slides up his glasses. "This idiots watches too many kids shows." He act very mature, and was mentioning Takao.

"It's not a kid show, why don't you stop being a busy!" Takao argued.

"Why don't we stop arguing?" Kise state as he was irritated.

Takao walk quickly beside Midorima as he whisper about Kise.

"You know, it's not like Kise to be this serious and quiet, I thought he's always the annoying, childish one in the member."

Midorima stare at Takao.

"You know Takao, not everyone's always the same person and you can never judge them by the looks of their outside."

He look at Kise that was forward from him.

"I've known Kise for a long time, I've seen him pretty serious more than his regular basic personality, who knows what in his head."

* * *

Later, the twins head straight to the door and open it, they were showing their part of little room privacy.

It was pretty huge room with lot of space, there were a few stuff and books. The floor wasn't wet but rather just a cement ground, it even had blanket and bed cover sheet. They have clothes and almost every material the two person need for living. Everyone can't believe their eyes, even sewers can have a little room for living. The room was pretty rusty with iron walls and electricity wires surrounded but they weren't that dangerous.

Chiaki and her friend felt safer when they looked at the room that kinda looks like actually bedroom.

"In this state we're gonna be alright" Izuki proclaimed happily to Riko and Hyuuga judging by his eagle spear.

"How long have you girls been in here? Shouldn't some construction worker would supervise the sewer and notice about this?" Alex asked in concern.

"Nobody ever pass around here, like barely. There maybe some that pass every twice a month in the hallway to check few things but this room is't important.. Plus we have the door key to by ourselves that was drop on the floor in this room, so were the only ones can enter the room, who knows, the workers would probably think this room is just filled with electricity and materials that being place.

It's been few years and were just use to the living. If they found out, it wouldn't cause much of a fuss since we didn't do anything bad or damage the area." Lia inform to Alex.

"But..." Lia interrupt again, if they knew who we were, than that means they're gonna tell our family and we won't probably come back here ever again, so I guess we also try avoid to hide it from everybody." Her face started to feel sad.

Alex understands, she smiled and comforted her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him, and I don't think they're coming here since we're in crisis.

Everyone started to enter the room, they rest from all the tiresome long day.

"Ugh, I'm exhaust, does this place have any shower to bait myself?" Murasakibara tend to spit his thoughts out.

"You sounded like an old man! They aren't any washroom or house stuff in sewers!" Takao laugh.

* * *

"I wonder what's the rest of the other part of the sewer?" Riko thought to herself.

She came out of the room to wander the other part of the place.

She suddenly heard some voices around the corner. "Huh? People talking?" she thought.

Hyuuga and the rest wondering where Riko is heading. Kuroko and Imayoshi with Nigou were with the kids and watching over the room while the rest followed Riko.

Few blocks, it didn't sounded anything like zombies countering, they just hope. When they began to reach they spot few other survivors in the area.

"Wait, we're not the only ones." Riko stated.

They were ordinary people sitting and standing from one corner in the sewer hallway.

"Why their here?! Only me and Mia know the place, how did they found out?!" Lia convince.

"No other humans expect the workers know the place.

"Everyone must have hide from the sewer..." Imayoshi convince.

Mia become aware and was concern. She grab Lia to head further.

When they arrived at the largest sewerage of Tokyo, they couldn't believe their eyes. They were about thousands of people in the area alive. Everyone followed the twins.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Gasps Sakurai.

"Dude and I thought there was hell underground the Earth." Aomine gasp.

"Tokyo Sewerage is amazing." Riko's Dad commented along Alex agreed.

"It look cleaner." Himuro exclaimed.

"Hello there." A person showed up at the group. "I see you guys just recently entered the place. I'm one of the part staff in Tokyo from managing to taking care all these people."

Himuro was shocked. "So this is where the rest of the survivors been? I guess we weren't the only ones that were stuck in Tokyo, like what Hanamiya mention about his hideout."

"So are you guys hungry or something? We tried to get as many food and other materials as we can, but... we're trying to save up and minimize the food here." He sighs.

"You guys have any snacks or junk food? I'm hungry" Murasakibara interrupted the moment.

"Uh..."

"I need a bath." Murasakibara kept request.

* * *

Aside from Himuro, he walks and looks around the area of so many people survive. Adults, kids and babies; sitting at some comfort spot and standing around the corners within a conversation, it seem normal, but they were so many people crying and mourning over the major situation from today. He remembered Kise was going to tell everyone how this tragedy must have start.

Very soon he hope, he'll get to know.

Himuro noticed someone. "Wait isn't that...?"

"It's Hanamiya and the rest of his team." Riko stated.

"Oh look... It's those Seirin guys and the Generation of Miracles." Seto saw him and mention it to his team.

Hanamiya stood up and came straight at Kagami. The manage staff of Tokyo look at their sport clothes. "Are you guys from a basketball team in your school?"

"Yeah pretty much every one of us from each school. And to tell you, the strongest team in Middle school as the Generation of Miracles are also here." Hanamiya answered spinning his basketball in his finger.

"Really..." The staff was speechless.

"Wait, does that mean we can play basketball?!" Takao asked happily.

Aomine was also pumped. "Aw yeah! It felt so long." He stretches himself. "Hanamiya give me the ball!"

However some of the members of staff came by. "Uh-Uh. No, you can't play basketball!" The old man immediately grabbed Aomine's arm before he begin his action.

"Aww...why not?" Sakurai asked with disappointment.

"Because... It's gonna make a big racket noise." He answered very strictly. Lot of people in the big room were all talking in silent and walking quietly.

"And if the rest of people in the area would also like to join in , it'll make more racket sound.

Above us, those ugly monster could hear us, you know there's gonna be trouble. Do you understand?"

They understand and nodded to follow the rules. The member of the staff left with a "hmmp!" sound.

One of the volleyball and tennis player over heard and came up to Aomine

"We were in your same situation too, don't feell too bad my friend, they comforted Aomine.

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry but old man has a point."

"Stupid old hag" Aomine grunts.

"How long are we gonna be stuck here?" Alex went and ask the lead manager.

"Actually I'm not so sure, we could be here a little longer. We tried to call any emergency or dial for help, but it won't connect. Tokyo is in a mess of broken electricity. Other boundaries may haven't encountered the apocalypse." He answered maintained hope everyone will be alright.

He looked at the area, there was lot of people, even tougher gangs and expert office people once made it alive.

"How many food supplies you guys manage to get?" Alex asked.

"Well, it took only few hours, even one of the grocery workers sacrifice themselves by packing all the grocery food when the zombies entered, they bought a big truck just to lend it all in here, were trying our best." The lead manager was panicking on the inside.

"And your doing your best." Alex put her hand on his shoulder to comfort and courage him. "Thank you so much."

Hyuuga came to the group."We can't stay here forever. We'll think about tomorrow but for now, let's all rest and figure out a way to get out of Tokyo tomorrow or maybe longer as long as we stay here." Hyuuga suggests the group.

"But in this hour, let's just make an escape plan in case the zombie would drastically enter the place without any emergency."

Everyone agreed and nodded his opinion.

"I wanna change!" Takao whined.

Lia and Mia quickly come at him. "There's actually a water fountain we discover around the corner, you can wash there yourself.

Lia giggled, "Don't worry it's not dirty, trust me they're clean."

"Really?! Oh thank god." Takao pump excitedly.

"By the way is it alright to take piss around the corner there?" Aomine bravely asked them.

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi yell at him, don't say that, it's embarrassing!

Takao and Haizaki can't hold their laughter.

"Yes" Lia grin.

* * *

Hanamiya was heading to Kagami and everyone

"Why are you following us? I hope you're not gonna do any stupid trick or snag and steal something around." Kagami recalled him in the back.

"Nah, you guys would figure that out anyways. I just wanna check your place."

After few hours of discussing and planning an escape plan, they all rested, it was 10 pm (22:00).

Everyone rested. Around the side with flashlight from the dark. It was quiet from a machine making background sound, it was a bit satisfying to listen. Some people around their sleep were crying and tearing as their blankets were wet from their tears.

Kise slept close to Kuroko and the twins, he was still awake.

"Kise, are you awake?" Kuroko interrupted staring at him. Kise turned his head in front of Kuroko's face.

"Can you not? Your stare is creeping me out Kurokocchi."

"Have any idea how we're gonna break out of Tokyo?" Kuroko asked.

"Didn't we just discuss about it?"

"I mean, leave the country, I wonder what's the other side of the world, what is Nijimura thinking right now about us."

Kise replied back. "

Don't ask me, I'm not in charge of the group. Gonna be honest, I actually have no idea. We could be stuck here or die." He started to get more worried.

"Kise, do you have your phone?"

Kise raised his eyebrow. "Why you ask? You don't have phone?"

"Do you...need it?"

"Your questioning my question Kise. I just need to call someone."

"Why do you need it? It won't connect. Are you gonna call Akashi or someone like this Ogiwara friend?"

"I believe Ogiwara went on a vacation in the states, I shouldn't be worrying him rather he is at least worried about me, do you believe what those people said? I don't think the cable would be broken, there's a chance."

Kise snapped. "Dang if only I have my phone" he thought. "I don't even think the rest of us have one or left it in the truck outside." Damn it.

"Watcha guys doin'?" Aomine interrupted them aside from waking up the noise, along with Izuki, Takao, Momoi, Sakurai and Imayoshi.

"Sheesh that hair freak Haizaki snores so loud beside me I can't even sleep." Imayoshi puts in.

"W-We're just talking..." Kise put in.

"About...what?" Lia wakes up along with her sister wipping their eyes.

Kise couldn't feel like talking the conversation to everyone 'till tomorrow.

Then Kuroko spoke up. "We were taking about-

"We were talking about the Sasaki Twins!" Kise excused to finish Kuroko's line.

"Oh really? Actually I wanna know more about the twins. I'll even try making a pun about it." Izuki said.

"And makes me wonder how did you guys survive in Kaijo school."

"And your background."

The group were all curious and waiting for an answer, Kise was also curious why they were in the Hallway with Kasamatsu. He still feels upset about it but rather curious.

"So...why were you guys suddenly shown up in the hallway with my friend?" Kise asked them very strictly.

"You mean that time your friend sacrificed...himself?" Mia added.

Kise and the rest were listening.

The twins looked at each other, maybe's the time to tell the truth to everyone. Lia started to speak.

"It was in Kaijo High in the building. During the class, we overheard people running in the hallways after the principle announced about the zombie's attack. We just hid the whole time in the locker without any clue or plan when to get out. When we reached our limit of running out of air and can't stand on staying in same spot for hours, the locker immediately opened on purpose." She straight looking at Kise. "That's when your friend seen us, and saved us from zombies around and yeah, you pretty much have seen everything" she explained.

"You mean Kasamatsu was some baddas hero and rescue the twins sacrificing himself and was left in Kaijo?" Takao loudly interrupts.

"Shut up." Midorima scoff bang the pillow on him.

"Ow..."

"If you girls didn't come out by that time, you might have already been eaten." Momoi felt sorry.

"Throughout the whole day with everyone here, we were too scared to speak up; especially to you."

She was talking to Kise.

"Because you may be upset about the reason your friend died because of us. I felt guilty for that."

Lia talked to Kise and began to fall in tears.

"We were so weak, we even have guns and every assassination weapon we can to defeat the monsters. We could have also saved your friend, were just a letdown, and ashamed to everyone."

Mia then started to speak back. "It would have been better if your friend wasn't a hero and not rescued us instead. I'd rather die than someone saving my wasted life for nothing and let them die when there is someone they cry for." she spoke honestly everyone was surprised.

"There's no point for me to exist, nothing just getting in the way of people's life. We should have just left your group and figured our way to survive without you guys helping us, were such a pushover to let you all handle everything by yourselves."

Aomine didn't believe their words. "It's not true! You guys weren't hard being with us, we're happy to save someone's life."

Kise didn't knew they were this ashamed, they can feel the suicide of themselves.

"I-I don't believe that. Look, I guess I kinda blame you two at first, but after all this talk, I kinda realized how you must have felt. You were more suffered than I was, I'm sorry about that. So don't even speak of this again or do anything stupid to not forgive yourselves."

"I really apologize" he started to bow in front of them.

"And my friend... He'll also forgive you too as well." he finishes and manages to toughen holding his tears back.

Kise looked straight at them. "I don't think Kasamatsu was just trying to be hero, he just knows how important you girls are to be alive at this second. So don't waste your life for him. I mean what was the reason he did it to sacrifice himself, so you two could keep still being alive, if you try to kill yourselves or pass away, then what was the point of him... Sacrificing himself for you two? So exist." he let a smile. "Kise's my name by the way."

Momoi and the rest felt dramatically sad.

Lia felt awkward everyone called them little girls. "When you all would thought were younger than you all were."

"Wait..." Aomine snitch his eyes raising an eyebrow. "How...old are you?"

"You wouldn't be too shock to say were if were 700 or more days living than you all." Lia gave out her words.

"That's like... 2 years... So your 3rd year in another words, 18 year old?!

So small figure body, you girls look way older than us. And you look more like from middle school, no offense." Takao speculated being puzzled.

They both laugh. "Really?" Mia giggled.

"Wow.." Kise felt inherit, he was embarrass he should have treat them like Senoir.

"My bad..." He smiled awkwardly

"So, Kise right? The popular student in our school?" Lia asked.

"You both know each other before?" Takao asked correctly.

Mia spoke. "We know him, but we both never talk to him in class, Lia even got to sat beside him but she was just to shy to speak."

Lia overheard that part and got embarrass from Kise and everyone hearing.

Mia giggled. "Even one time Kise spoke to her; asking to share a textbook but she was just too shy."

"Mia, stop!" Lia whisperedly shout without hesitation.

Lia looked at Kise and Kise smiled back at her. She stammered and looked back with her cheeks blush.

Takao notice Lia and started teasing her. "Ohhh, someone's in love~"

"It's not that!" She blushed; feeling more embarrassed. "Nobody has ever been this nice to us." she said.

She gave a short back story about themselves.

"Back at Kaijo, we were the unsociable, we get bullies and hate, but at least we both were there for each other.

We had fighting experience before, but we couldn't fit back, it's just some little secret about us that we should hid our true skill to the outside world."

"That'd actually made me curious about your belongings earlier." Imayoshi wondered. "Why were there weapons in it?"

Mia let a brief sigh. "Our father owned a gun company, we were trained when we were both little, to be strong someday. One day, our father left us divorced with mom, we chosed to follow our father's path and kept it secrets with her about the weapons. Before he left going to war after few years, he kept the weapons to us. As the only gift we have on our birthday and his last day of staying after he left. We also tried kept it hidden from our mom, our mom's not very nice, our father wishes he can raise us but since he's going to war, we had to stay back home. These weapons" she grabs one of the lighter weapon from her hand. "is the only thing we cherish and to remember our father."

"We've never heard from him ever again. No matter what happens, these things can protect the both of us." She finishes.

"That thing's supposed to be a heavy machine gun M249, also the rest are colt automatic rifle type alongside the sniffer with hand bombs, if I'm correct?" Hanamiya interrupted, everyone didn't realized he was still there around the background.

"You know more than me" Lia notified.

"How did you know?"

Hanamiya laid down, chilling. "Don't mind me. I play video games a lot, especially those gore gun-fighting type, CS, GO with zombies involved and COD."

Everyone rolled their eyes at him, they wishes for him to leave the room but just ignored. Takao focuses on the twins.

"That some deep story to hear from a stranger we met today." Takao says..

Kise noticed Kuroko already fall asleep laying beside Nigou, he looks around the corner of his layout bed that he put a picture frame of the Generation of Miracles being together after wintercup. He grab it and look at it as he smiled and wish that they can all be together along with Akashi again.

Himuro got woken up and remember to finally ask Kise of how the apocalypse started.

After the twin's conversation, they stayed another hour of Kise retelling the whole story, about their school janitor Mr. Tadashi and the apocalypse started, how he met the twins and how Aomine rescued them along with his mom.

It was a long night and everyone stayed up until midnight.

* * *

Hour pass, Kise was more concerned how they're gonna get out, and what they'll do tomorrow. Everyone yawned and went back to their sleeping spot; sleeping at 12 a.m.

Kise laid on his bed staring at the dirty ceiling. The place wasn't that bad. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep with the rest.

Kise put thoughts in his head.

"Our goal is to survive, and make it until the end."

He remembered before Kasamatsu even passed away saying.

"Listen Kise, no matter what happens to me, you should keep on going without me. Just face it, you're not gonna be that same crybaby like you were when we lost over Touou Academy, this is reality you're seeing, so face it!"

"Yeah I will, I will do it for you" He thought through his mind.

"We will survive...

until the end"

* * *

-Week later-

Kise lay himself down on the group covered with lay bed sheet inside the room by himself without anyone in the room.

"It felt like yesterday when we arrive at the Tokyo Sewerage. I can't believe it's probably been like a week and I'm still alive."

Out of the corner, there was an echo of a little girl; screaming.

"Run! There coming!" A girl wailed outside

Kise stood himself up and heard the disruption from outside. "who's coming?"

"The zombies are here!" She continued wailing.


End file.
